Last chance my puppy
by kitten-suby
Summary: Es algo que se me ocurrio, p, espero que la lean, no se hacer resumenes, gomen, sobre la pareja de Ygo que mas me gusta Seto y Joey. Gracias y por fa dejen algun review
1. Default Chapter

Esta historia está basada en los personajes de "Yugi Oh!", pertenecen a su autor Kazuki Takahashi. Lo he hecho por diversión sin fines de lucro. Esta historia es mía, si decides utilizarla debes preguntar primero, lo mismo si tienes algún comentario o sugerencia.

Gracias

KittenSuby

Advertencia: Esta historia narra relaciones afectivas y sexuales YAOI (homosexual, entre hombres). Si este tipo de cosas te ofende, por favor NO continúes leyendo.

**Last Chance...._my puppy_ **

**Cap 1**

**- **¡¡¡Seth!!!....¡¡¡hora de ir al colegio!!!

la voz de la mujer resonó en la pequeña casa, mientras un adolescente ocultaba su cabeza bajo las sabanas, ¿ya era hora?...que rápido se había ido la noche...

- ¡¡Seth!! ¡¡si no bajas en cinco minutos subo por ti!!

- cinco minutos mas....por fa...

sus ojos se negaban a abrirse...que pesadez levantarse...

de pronto la calidez de sus cobijas lo abandonaron...

-Seth...es suficiente...mira la hora...

- Es aún temprano...

la mujer de rubios cabellos, muy guapa y esbelta, de unos ojos celestes, frunció el seño...este crío había salido igual al padre...difícil de levantar por la mañana...

_/es que es igual a ti /_

ese pensamiento la hizo entristecer un poco...pero lo deshecho rápidamente...ya habían pasado seis años...era hora de seguir con su vida, había conocido a un hombre atractivo y según le parecía muy buena persona, y esta noche se lo iba a presentar a su hijo, solo esperaba que Seth acepte el que quiera tener otra relación, miro otra vez a su rayito de luz, que de nuevo se había quedado dormido...

- ay con este muchacho...

se acerco y le dio un par de besos en sus mejillas y con sus manos le empezó a hacer cosquillas...

- Jovencito...me dijiste que hoy irían a las instalaciones de Kaiba Corp...¿no era tu sueño acaso?

el adolescente dio un respingo deshaciéndose del abrazo de su madre...

- ¡¡Ah es cierto!! tengo que apurarme...¡¡vez mamá!! ¡¡¡no hay tiempo que perder!!!

y fue volando al baño a ducharse...la mujer solo sonrió, recogiendo el dormitorio, antes de volver a la cocina a seguir preparándose el desayuno para ella y su hijo, pues también tenía que ir al trabajo...

- ¡¡Seth!! ¡¡hola!!!

- Hola

un joven de cabellos negros se le acerco, se dieron la mano y una palmada fraternal en la espalda, aunque el de cabellos negros comenzó a bajar su mano mas allá de la cintura, ganándose un pisotón por parte del otro muchacho...

-¡Deja eso!

- ¡Auch!...oye que era una broma...pero sabes, Taylor si que no jugaría una broma así contigo...él saltaría encima de ti cualquiera de estos días, sino míralo...te mira como si te estuviera desnudando o algo...

ambos muchachos voltearon a ver al chico en cuestión...que le mando un beso volado a Seth...éste solo, con las mejillas sonrojadas, volteo rápidamente...

- Es un tonto...

- Es que amigo...estas como quieres...si fuera mujer o de los que le gustan los chicos, te atraparía en mis redes...y créeme no escaparías nunca ja ja ja...

- ¡¡Basta Ishtar!!....cada vez te pareces mas a tu tío....¡¡pervertido!!

- Ja ja ja...oh...mira allí viene el bueno de Yugi...

- Es nuestro mayor ¡respétalo!

- ¡Bah!...para ser un viejo cuarentón...no lo parece en nada....Malik dice que esta igual que cuando tenía nuestra edad...

- ¿Ah si?...vaya

- Si y que tu eres igual a tu padre...dice que en sus épocas, en los torneos...tu padre era uno de los buenos, aunque Yugi era el mejor...no lo entiendo, con esa cara....Malik es mucho mejor luchador...

-Si ...si como digas...por eso es que siempre pierde contra el señor Yugi

- ¿señor Yugi??....ja...suena horrible...llámalo Yugi a secas....

- Cállate...allí viene...

el hombre (aunque como dicen esta igual...bueno algo mas alto...y con una expresión mas adulta XD ), se acerco mas a los muchachos...él estaba encargado de la visita a Kaiba Corp, luego de haber ultimado detalles con Mokuba (quien lucía sus cabellos cortos, muy parecido a Seto, aunque con el carácter amable de siempre), venía a acompañar a los jóvenes a la empresa, ya allí sería Mokuba el que les serviría de guía, un autobús privado los llevaría hasta sus instalaciones,

- Muchachos...¿como están?...¿listos para la visita?

- Si por supuesto señor Yugi...

el otro chico ahogo una risa, es que esas dos palabras no encajaban...solo hizo un ademán a modo de saludo...

los ojos de Seth resplandecían emocionados, aunque siempre había sabido que su padre era un buen jugador en el duelo de monstruos, su ídolo era el magnate del mundo de los juegos virtuales, Seto Kaiba, todos los mayores le habían dicho que era un hombre bastante arrogante y frío como un bloque de hielo, pero eso no opacaba su admiración hacia el multimillonario, total no era que iba a conocer al señor en persona, o que alguna vez iban a tratar, no, eso era imposible, su admiración era totalmente platónica...

- Se que esperaban esta oportunidad y me alegra que Kaiba haya accedido (claro con un poco de presión por parte de el y de Mokuba) a que ustedes los jóvenes vean su empresa...

-¿Y a que hora nos vamos?

Pregunto impaciente Zarich Ishtar, hijo único de Ichizu Ishtar, quien había heredado los negros cabellos de su madre y los ojos lilas de su tío Malik, ya que a su padre nadie lo conoció, y consideraba a Malik como el suyo, aunque claro si le dijera eso a su tío, seguro que le partiría la cara...je je...y mas porque tampoco le agradaba que le dijera "tío"...ja ja ja...

- Paciencia joven Ishtar...calculo que en unos diez minutos

- ¡¡¡10 minutos!!!...es poco tiempo.....¡¡tengo que permiso señor Yugi...

y el adolescente salió corriendo ante la mirada divertida de su amigo Zarich y de Yugi quien lo miro con algo de nostalgia...

-¡¡¡Oye!!! espérame..¡¡que necesito ponerme guapo yo también!!...¡¡me esperan todas esas secretarias!!....¡¡¡¡¡ey!!!!!

Yugi sonrió, cada cual tenía algo de sus amigos, Zarich era tan alegre y retorcido como Malik, y Seth...su mirada se suavizo, miro al cielo...

-Es igual a ti...Joey...

Las pesadas cortinas casi cubrían por completo los ventanales, dejando la habitación casi en penumbras...el sonido del teclado era lo único que rompía el silencio sepulcral, unos dedos largos iban casi volando entre las teclas...era otro informe que necesitaba su aprobación, pero como casi siempre presentaban errores...y él no admitía ninguno, el que envió esto, estaría despedido en segundos...

Pero esto no le causaba el menor placer, como antaño, solo pulso enter y se quito las gafas dejándolas con desgano en el escritorio, buscó un cigarrillo, el mas fino y lo encendió, se levanto encaminándose a la ventana, observo el paisaje, su enorme empresa, era uno de los hombres mas poderosos del mundo, tenía todo lo que había planeado tener, quizás mas, hoy cumplía 36 años, Mokuba se lo había recordado, su hermano seguía preocupándose por el mas que él mismo, era como una maquina, todos los días eran iguales para el, a veces se preguntaba porque es que seguía en este mundo, pero era demasiado ególatra como para privar al mundo de su presencia, eso no había cambiado con el correr de los años, era un hombre maduro, alto casi bordeando el metro noventa o mas, un cuerpo impresionante, ya no era el muchacho largo y extremadamente delgado de 16; elegante, frió e impasible, mas que antes, soltero aún, claro nunca habría alguien quien lo amara tal como era...aunque quizás si...una media sonrisa surco su rostro casi de piedra, si hubo alguien...pero él se encargo de destruir quizá la única oportunidad que le daba la vida...

- ¡¡¡¡Que grande!!!!...¡¡¡mira eso!!!

los muchachos de la secundaria, avanzaban por los pasillos de la inmensa compañía, jamás habrían imaginado que la empresa numero uno en el país sea de colosal tamaño, jardines hermosos por doquier, mientras la mas alta de las tecnologías ponía en marcha este mundo computarizado...

La vista duro una dos horas, recorrieron casi la mitad de todo, obtuvieron regalos exclusivos, y los mas diestros en el juego pudieron competir en las ultimas versiones, modelos e inventos del mundo virtual y lúdico...realmente lo pasaron súper, en especial el joven de rubios cabellos, con reflejos dorados, decían que era igual a su padre a esa edad, él tenía 16 años ahora, cursaba el ultimo año de la secundaria, aun no decidía si seguir con la preparatoria, o trabajar como lo había hecho su padre, su madre le aconsejaba que siguiera una carrera profesional, pero aún no lo tenía muy claro,

Se dirigía a su casa, había pasado una tarde espectacular, y tenía otro póster más de su ídolo, autografiado y un boleto, era para un sorteo que iban a hacer entre los que participaron en los juegos, el ganador competiría con Seto Kaiba en persona,

- no lo puedo creer...si salgo...si salgo....no....mejor no hacerse ilusiones....pero y si salgo...ahhhh....

volvió a mirar el ticket, era el numero 767, ¿sería el numero ganador?...quien podía saberlo...tendría que esperar hasta mañana para averiguarlo....saco las llaves de su mochila, y entro a su casa...

- Mamá ya llegue...

- Hola cariño...

ella le hablaba de la cocina, y por el olor estaba haciendo la cena, después de dejar su mochila en el salón, fue a saludar a su madre...la encontró muy elegante, ¿tendrían visita?...se acerco dándole un beso...

- Hola amor...y ¿que tal el día?

- Bien...¡súper genial!...mira me regalaron este reloj...y esto..

le mostró una camiseta con el logo de KC.

- Y muchas cosas mas....ven te las mostrare....y a que no adivinas....entre a un sorteo..y..si es que gano jugare contra el mismísimo Seto Kaiba...¿que crees? ¿piensas que tenga suerte?...

la mujer lo miraba feliz, adoraba a su pequeño, aunque él ya no era un niño, era todo un hombrecito...lo siguió a la sala después de haber apagado el horno...

- Mira esto...y este....¡ah!...y esto también....y claro esto otro...

-Vaya y yo que pensaba que tu padre exageraba...pero tu lo has superado....mira ya tienes otro juego de cartas...

- Pero no es cualquier tipo de cartas...son las ultimas del mercado, es mas aun no han salido a la venta...estas te dan mas puntos de ataque...mira con esta, puede que le gane a Zarich...mañana lo retare...

- Pero cariño...mejor conócelas bien...y luego lo retas...

- uhm....si...quizás tengas razón...primero pensare en una estrategia y luego le pateare el trasero..ja ja ja....uy ya se me esta pegando su risa odiosa...

ella rió divertida, otro afiche mas...su cuarto estaba cubierto de ellos, se preguntaba cual sacaría para poner este...

el timbre en la puerta los sobresalto...ella sonrió...

- Anda ve y cambiate que tenemos visita...

- ¿Y quien es?...alguien conocido

- No...ya lo sabrás...anda ve...

le desordeno los cabellos, luego el muchacho recogió sus cosas y se marcho a su habitación, mientras su mama abría la puerta...

-----

-¿Que tu mama esta saliendo con otro hombre?

- Si...un tal Souh Sadahiro....no lo paso...

- Eso lo dices porque a tu mamá le gusta...y estas celoso como cualquier hijo...

-Pero es que ella ¿ya se ha olvidado de mi padre?...que fácil, ahora va y quiere reemplazarlo...me da tanta rabia...

su amigo de ojos lilas le rodeo los hombros...

- Vamos Seth...no creo que tu mamá se haya olvidado de tu padre...pero ella merece ser feliz...

- ¿que no es feliz conmigo?

- claro que lo es....pero quizás se siente sola y quiere tener a un hombre otra vez a su lado...

el rubio se quedo con la cabeza apoyada en sus brazos, mirando al vacío, ese hombre pretendía ocupar el lugar de su papá, su mamá estaba loca, pero él no lo permitiría...

Zarich lo miraba, en cierto modo lo entendía, tampoco tenía papá, claro él jamás lo conoció, esa era una gran diferencia, pero de algún modo sentía que lo comprendía, desde niños habían sido amigos, lo quería quizás como su propio hermano, y había prometido protegerlo y estar siempre a su lado...

- Venga ya no estés triste...si ese hombre llega a hacer algo sospechoso, le sacaremos la mierda...y no solo yo, tendrás a todo un ejercito para ello je je je....

el rubio sonrió, él mismo lo haría también...

- ¿Crees que mi madre sea feliz con ese hombre?

- Bueno si ella lo ha escogido...es porque lo ama y esta segura de ello...

- Si...eso creo yo también...

Zarich lo abrazo tiernamente, a veces se preguntaba si ese cariño era demasiado exagerado, pero en seguida se respondió, ¡claro que no!, Seth era su hermano y lo amaba, y cualquiera que intentara hacerle daño se las vería con el...

- El ganador el número...767

- ¡¡¡Ah!!!¡¡¡ soy yo!!!

- ¡¡Seth...es increíble!!...

la clase salto entre gritos y vítores, y también quejas, aunque con una mirada asesina por parte de Zarich, estas cesaban de inmediato, el rubio fue al frente emocionado y súper contento, había ganado...era el sueño de su vida....¡¡¡que emoción!!!

Mokuba quien había realizado el sorteo (claro después de convencer a su querido hermano mayor) sonrió también al ver al jovencito acercarse a recibir su premio, un pase para KC y competir en persona contra Seto Kaiba, que diría su hermano al ver al hijo de Joey...bueno ya lo averiguaría mas tarde...

- Felicidades Seth...seguro que serás un buen oponente para mi hermano...

- ¡Eh!...cl...claro...es decir...gracias...

en la clase rieron, Zarich y otros muchachos fueron a ver el pase, una vez el rubio se sentó en su lugar...

La cita era a las 7 PM en KC, una limosina fue por el a su casa, él se puso su mejor ropa, su mamá lo ayudo a escogerla, claro antes de que Souh llegara y lo malograra todo, no le gustaba ese hombre, y al parecer el tipo se había dado cuenta, ya que le dedico una sonrisa torcida cuando se despidió de su mamá, algo en aquel sujeto no terminaba de convencerlo, y menos aún después de ese gesto.

La limosina atravesó la ciudad rumbo a KC, él jamás se había subido a una antes, así que estaba encantado, estuvo preparando su baraja con ayuda de Zarich antes de ir a casa, y según creía ya estaba listo para enfrentar a Seto Kaiba, aunque claro, lo estaría si dejara de temblar como una gallina,

Llegaron, el auto entro y lo dejo frente a las puertas de las oficinas principales, allí vio a un tipo alto con traje negro, y cara de pocos amigos, quien lo guió hasta una habitación amplísima, en el piso 28, vaya que era inmenso este lugar, ahora que notaba no habrían visto ni la cuarta parte....se sentó en uno de los muebles, al frente tenia el lugar del encuentro, una enorme sala de duelos, la veía a través de los inmensos ventanales que separaban las habitaciones, suponía que antes tendría una entrevista con Seto Kaiba...eso le hacia temblar mas las piernas...

- Tranquilo...tranquilo...

Fin cap 1

Notas de autor: Holas a todos, bueno, aquí tienen otra historia nueva, je je. Espero les agrade Gracias miles a quienes se toman la molestia de leer esta historia, y también por la ausencia de mi cachorro, lo siento, es que tenia esta idea en mi cabeza y tenía que escribirla, je je, espero que disculpen, no fue fácil para mi tampoco, pero bueno al menos no esta del todo ausente XD...

Se lo dedico a Faby "Itzukiai", amiga sabes que te quiero muchísimo y tu ficci me encanto, estuvo precioso y espero leer la continuación prontito p je je - ... miren quien habla ¬¬..., espero leer tus comentarios.

Saludos a mis amigas de Perú, que las extraño muchísimo, Limiko, Psique, Chibineko, Mikki-chan, Muraki, Hisoka, Hao , saben que las llevo en mi corazón...¡¡¡y nunca las olvidare!!!

Gracias y hasta el próximo capitulo


	2. cap2

Esta historia está basada en los personajes de "Yugi Oh!", pertenecen a su autor Kazuki Takahashi. Lo he hecho por diversión sin fines de lucro. Esta historia es mía, si decides utilizarla debes preguntar primero, lo mismo si tienes algún comentario o sugerencia.

Gracias

KittenSuby

Advertencia: Esta historia narra relaciones afectivas y sexuales YAOI (homosexual, entre hombres). Si este tipo de cosas te ofende, por favor NO continúes leyendo.

**Last Chance...._my puppy_ **

**Cap 2**

- Adelante

- Señor Kaiba...el muchacho ya esta aquí, lo espera en la antesala.

- Gracias.

El empleado salió, Seto se giro, pues estaba viendo el paisaje, como solía hacerlo, recordando, había tenido una conversación muy interesante con Mokuba antes de que viniera el jovencito, y no podía negar que le sorprendió saber de quien se trataba,

- Tu hijo esta aquí...por cuanto tiempo mas me torturaras con tu presencia...¿eh cachorro?

Sonrió a la nada...tomando sus gafas oscuras salió de la habitación...pensando una vez mas en aquel de los ojos dorados...

_/flash back/_

- Seto...

- Uhm...

- Te amo...

- ...duerme...

unas lágrimas se derramaron, las sintió humedecer su piel desnuda, él solo acaricio los cabellos rubios...sus ojos perdidos en la nada...

_/fin flash back/_

Su cuerpo se estremeció al sentir la puerta deslizarse (eran automáticas XD), se puso de pie inmediatamente, temblándole hasta la punta de los pelos, ya esta aquí...se giro torpemente,

- B..buenas...buenas tardes....señor Kaiba...

no lo podía distinguir muy bien, la luz era tenue, además estaba con un traje negro y usaba unas gafas oscuras, era un tipo enorme, se sintió terriblemente patético, y recordó a su papá, quien le había dicho que Seto Kaiba era un ser frío como el invierno mas crudo...

- Buenas tardes...¿tu nombre es?

-Oh perdóneme...Wheeler...Seth Wheeler...un placer conocerlo...

Seto se acerco lentamente, sus ojos no daban crédito a lo que veían, no lo había visto desde hace seis años, y en ese entonces era solo un niño,

Pues si...ahora tenía la misma edad, su misma edad, y era como volver al pasado, era una copia exacta, aunque, ahora que lo veía mejor, sus cabellos son más rubios, con reflejos dorados y sus ojos...sus ojos eran de un azul...tan claro, que era como ver un cielo despejado en la mañana...

..._tan hermoso como tu...cachorro..._

Jamás pensó que volvería a pronunciar esa palabra..._hermoso_...

- ¿Seth?...es un nombre extraño...

sus mejillas se tiñeron ligeramente, sonrió nervioso, estaba que sudaba frío ya,

-...bueno...mi padre...mi padre me lo puso...

- Tu padre

..._quien si no tu, le pondría ese nombre a su hijo..._

- cachorro

- ¿eh? ¿Perdón?

Él solo sonrió, tomando asiento frente al jovencito, le indico que lo hiciera también, el chico con torpeza obedeció al instante,

- Bien...Seth...tendremos un duelo ¿verdad?

Sus ojos azules examinaban al joven atentamente, claro las gafas oscuras lo ayudaban a hacerlo, era una jugada de la vida, los recuerdos que había hundido muy dentro de su ser afloraban sin permiso, ni consideración,

- Si...Si señor Kaiba...ese fue el premio del sorteo que organizo...

- Mi hermano...lo se...

- Perdóneme...que torpe...es obvio que usted lo sabe...

Miro sus manos, que transpiraban copiosamente, estaba sumamente nervioso, pero a la vez, tan feliz que no cabía en sus huesos, su corazón le latía como un trombón, y seguro que el señor Kaiba lo escucharía y se reiría de el...que horror, tenía que calmarse sino le daría un espectáculo deprimente al magnate mas importante de su país...pero como tranquilizarse si este había sido su sueño de años y años,

A Seto también le parecía increíble que el muchacho le despertara todos sus recuerdos y debilidades, aunque siendo ya un hombre, no mostraba el menor signo de alteración en su perfecta faz, pero le divertía mucho la incomodidad del pequeño antaño...

De repente ingreso al lugar un mayordomo con unos aperitivos y unas copas, el rubio lo miro espantado, él tenía solo 16, no estaba permitido que bebiera mas que agua, su madre lo mataría si llegaba oliendo a licor además de que eso alteraría sus funciones en el duelo y...

- Sírvete...

esa voz profunda y grave lo arranco de vuelta al presente, iba a decirle que no gracias, que no bebía, cuando lo observo quitarse las gafas, lo miro como hipnotizado, en cámara lenta y todo...y cuando ese par de ojos azules oscuros lo miraron penetrantes, se le fue el aire de sus pulmones, y empezó a toser para recuperarlo...

al recuperar algo de control, vio con total incredulidad que el objeto de su admiración total estaba a su lado, tratando de ayudarlo, sus ojos se encontraron y sintió su cuerpo quemar al grado de estallar en llamas...

Seto quien no dejaba de rodear al muchacho con un brazo fuerte, noto ese calor, y todo el nerviosismo que le causaba al adolescente, sonrió seductoramente cuando el crío lo miro, y vio con satisfacción sus mejillas arder, era como estar viviendo todo otra vez, cogió una copa acercándola al muchacho,

- Bebe...te ayudara.

El rubio intento coger la copa, pero sus manos temblaban tanto que no atinaba a cogerla, así que para su mayor tortura, el millonario le acerco la copa a los labios, solo le quedaba aceptar, así que bebió del liquido, era dulce, vino tal vez, bueno el tenía cero cultura alcohólica así que supuso que era vino, tenia el mismo color, se fue calmando, y para su sorpresa se bebió toda la copa, grandioso ahora era un alcohólico, que pensaría el señor Kaiba...

- Lo siento...señor...yo...es que soy muy torpe y...

- Tranquilo...tenemos un par de horas antes del duelo...puedes servirte...

él lo miro entre confundido y alarmado, ¡¡dos horas!!, ¿a que hora iba a llegar a su casa? ¿Y los deberes? ¿Y la escuela? ¿Y su mamá? Y....

sus mejillas volvieron a enrojecer fieramente al sentir aún el brazo del hombre rodeándole la cintura...¡¡¡oh cielos!!!

- ¿Que pasa?

- No...es decir...es que..es muy tarde...en dos horas...es decir, no le estoy haciendo perder el tiempo, seguro que es un hombre muy ocupado y...

Seto lo observaba divertido, sin decir palabra alguna, esta cercanía era exquisita, esa juventud y frescura, ese olor embriagador...le sirvió otra copa de licor de cerezas, y se la ofreció con una sonrisa, el crío lo miro, miro la copa,

- Disculpe señor...pero soy menor y...

- Es de cerezas...a tu padre le encantaba...

- ¡eh! ¡¡¿De verdad?!!

El asintió, no le quitaba la mirada de encima, el muchacho volvió a enrojecer, cogió la copa y de un solo trago se la bebió, Kaiba solo sonrió y le sirvió otra, él también tomo su copa...

Al cabo de las dos horas, Seth estaba tendido en el sofá, dormido, mareado por todas las copas que había bebido, Seto bebía de una ultima copa, él estaba normal, ya que en realidad el licor era suave, solo que ahora veía que el crío no había bebido antes licor, así que por eso se le había subido, miraba el cielo azul a través de los ventanales,

- Es igual a ti, pero a la vez diferente...¿porque me persigues aun cachorro?...¿no te hice ya el suficiente daño? Aún recuerdo todas las lágrimas que derramaste por mi culpa, por mi orgullo, por mi frialdad, por querer ser lo soy ahora, y ¿para que?...estoy totalmente solo...solo con mis millones, solo con mi genio, con mi soledad, ¿no crees que es suficiente castigo?

Me abandonaste...no...yo te aleje de mi...destruí ese amor que me profesabas tan incondicionalmente...y ahora a mis años, no me dejan, los remordimientos están allí presentes, pero solo por ti, aunque no lo creas, te digo lo que nunca te dije, te amaba...te amo...

La vida me arrebato la oportunidad de conseguirte otra vez...te casaste...me pregunto si la amabas como me amabas a mi...no lo creo, porque era algo tan fuerte, tan profundo, lo se porque te vi, tus ojos nunca pudieron engañar...aun me amabas...pero mi cobardía pudo mas y te deje ir, además estaba tu hijo...y esa mujer que se veía que te amaba con casi la misma intensidad que yo...te aleje de mi vida otra vez...

Hasta hace seis años cuando supe lo que paso...esta vez si no habrían mas oportunidades...te habías ido para siempre, jamás tus oídos escucharon mis palabras...te amaba...te amaba de verdad...y no lo dije...

Ese día fui al cementerio, vi a todos llorar y maldecir, ¿como el destino cruel nos arrebataba a un ser tan vivo y radiante como tu?, mi cachorro dorado, los vi a alejarse, ¿ellos supieron de nuestra relación?, no lo sabré porque ya no hay nadie a quien preguntárselo; creo que no lo sabían porque a estas alturas ya me habrían dicho algo. Ese día vi también a tu mujer y a tu hijo...pero solo a lo lejos, no sabes como la odie en ese momento, ella siempre estuvo a tu lado, y yo...no quise...que tonto fui...me despedí de ti bajo ese cielo gris, quizás el cielo lloraba al perder su dorada luz...y lágrimas brotaron de mis ojos siempre fríos e indiferentes...llore por ti...y me aleje otra vez...pero esta vez...dije adiós para siempre....

Y ahora, estamos en esta habitación...otra vez....porque eres tú el que esta allí dormido en mi sofá...eres tú...y no me alejare esta vez...

Se acerco al sofá, se inclino y acaricio esas suaves hebras doradas y rubias...era el mismo tacto...

- Eres tú...mi cachorro...

Fin cap 2

Notas de autor: Holas a todos, bueno, aquí tienen el segundo cap, no tan largo como el primero, pero no se preocupen el tercero será mas largo je je je. Espero les agrade y gracias miles a quienes se toman la molestia de leer esta historia, ¿que les parece? ¿La continuo o no? Eso me lo dirán ustedes je je , y también lo del flash back, es el primero que hago , muy corto ne?, bueno es que seguro que mas adelante veremos o leeremos P mas a nuestro Joey y su Seto je je

Gracias y hasta el próximo capitulo


	3. cap3

Esta historia está basada en los personajes de "Yugi Oh!", pertenecen a su autor Kazuki Takahashi. Lo he hecho por diversión sin fines de lucro. Esta historia es mía, si decides utilizarla debes preguntar primero, lo mismo si tienes algún comentario o sugerencia.

Gracias

KittenSuby

Advertencia: Esta historia narra relaciones afectivas y sexuales YAOI (homosexual, entre hombres). Si este tipo de cosas te ofende, por favor NO continúes leyendo.

**Last Chance...._my puppy_ **

**Cap 3**

Los ojos celestes del muchacho se abrieron lentamente

-¡Seth! Cariño ¿estas bien?

-Uhm...¿mamá?

-Si amor...soy mamá...¡por todos los cielos pudiste ser tan descuidado

con ayuda de su madre se sentó en su cama, estaba en su habitación, ¿habría sido todo un sueño?

-Me duele la se te ocurre beber licor así...si no lo has hecho antes...

-¿licor?

Sus ojos se abrieron de par en par...era cierto...entonces no lo había soñado

-¡¡¡El duelo!!!....¡¡¿el señor Kaiba?!!

-Tranquilo...el señor Kaiba tuvo la amabilidad de traerte hasta aquí en su limosina, me dijo lo que paso, no sabes lo preocupada que estaba, ya íbamos a llamar a la policía...

lo abrazo fuertemente...brotando lágrimas de sus ojos azules

-...no soportaría perderte...no a ti también...

ambos al cabo de un momento se separaron, y se limpiaron las lágrimas sonriendo,

-¿Y que te pareció el señor Kaiba?

-Pues...no lo se...no tenía ojos mas que para ti cariño, que ni lo mire...Souh te trajo en brazos hasta aquí, también estaba preocupado.

El muchacho sintió un escalofrío recorrerle el cuerpo, ¡¿ese tipo lo había traído en brazos a su habitación?!...y ahora que se daba cuenta estaba allí apoyado en la puerta, se miraron y otra vez le sonrió de aquella manera, ¿perversa?...no estaba seguro, él muchacho volteo a ver a su madre que le estaba desabrochando la camisa, la detuvo

-Mamá ¿que haces?

-Poniéndote el pijama, ya son mas de las 12 de la noche y tú sigues despierto, mañana tienes que ir al colegio...

-¿Eh?...es cierto...pero mejor lo hago yo...a solas...

dirigió una mirada rápida al tipo en la puerta

-Seth...¡soy tu madre!

-Si no lo dice por ti linda...bien joven Seth...ya me retiro...

y el hombre salió de la habitación, la madre volteo a ver a su hijo que empezaba a sacarse la camisa,

-Seth...por favor has un esfuerzo...es importante para mi...

-Lo se...lo siento

-...¡ah!...el señor Kaiba te dejo esto...

le entrego un sobre, luego le dio un beso en la frente

-Buenas noches cariño, trata de dormir bien...tomate esa pastilla...y no te acuestes muy tarde ¡eh!

-Esta bien...buenas noches mam

y presuroso abrió el sobre.

-¡¡Seth!! ¿Y que tal te fue?...al menos no habrás perdido humillantemente ¿no?

-No, no perdí...

-¡¡¡¿¿¿Ganaste???!!!

Escupió el sorbo de refresco que bebió sobre su almuerzo, el rubio solo ri

-No, como se te ocurre...

-¿Entonces?

-Es que no hubo duelo...

y le contó lo que había pasado, claro sin decirle que Seto Kaiba lo había sujetado de la cintura, ni que le había sonreído de aquella manera, que son solo recordarlo sus mejillas automáticamente se teñían de rojo, ni que sus ojos son tan...tan...¡bah! ¡¡¿Que estaba pensando?!!

-Ah...pero Seth debiste de decirle que no bebes licor...tu madre la habrá pasado fatal...¡¡baka!!

-lo se...no sabes lo mal que me siento...no volverá a pasar...

-Bien...y que paso con el duelo, ¿se cancelara?

-No,...el señor Kaiba me envió este otro pase para el duelo...pero...

-Pero ¿que?...igual te enfrentarás a el...velo como una oportunidad para revisar la estrategia, ayer Malik me enseño una nueva movida, dice que le sirvió para derrotar a Bakura...¿la revisamos?

-¡Claro!...solo que me da vergüenza, después del papelón que hice ayer...seguro se habrá reído de mi...

-¿Seto Kaiba reír?...ja ja...esa si que es buena...Seth, amigo, ese tío no se ríe nunca, es un bloque de hielo, tu padre mismo te lo dijo o no...

-Bueno si...pero...

-Ya olvídalo, mejor empecemos, mira quedan tres horas, con dos horas es suficiente, vas te alistas y a barrer el piso con Seto Kaiba ja ja ja...

-¿Te incomoda que fume?

-Si...No...es decir...puede hacerlo si desea...

Kaiba le dedico otra sonrisa (mas de la colección) y sus mejillas volvieron a arder, que patético debía de verse, otra vez estaban en la sala de ayer, aunque el decorado había cambiado, al igual que la disposición de los muebles, claro es gente rica, pueden cambiar de casa a cada minuto, y como ayer también estaban los bocadillos, que hacían que sus tripas se contrajeran al ver tanta delicia, y las copas de vino...

-Por favor sírvete lo que gustes

el adolescente lo miro, ya no tenía sus gafas, solo estaba con un traje azul oscuro, impecable como el negro de ayer, y vaya que esos colores le favorecían, para ser un hombre mayor, se veía joven, él no le daría mas de 25, pero según los comentarios, tenía la misma edad que su padre, entonces debería de tener unos 36, y que bien estaba, es decir...era un hombre atractivo...al sentirse observado, se percato que no había quitado la vista del millonario hacía un buen tiempo...todo su rostro enrojeció, ¿que demonios estaba haciendo? ¿Que pensaría de el?

Como estaba tan nervioso, otra vez, cogió la copa y se la bebió de un trago...que tonto, si se supone que no debería de beber licor...

-Disculpe...señor...si no le molesta...preferiría agua...es que ayer mi mamá se preocupo mucho y ...

-No me molesta...

y en seguida el mayordomo trajo el agua, se preguntaba si había algún tipo de censor o algo, porque no había nadie mas en la habitación, con manos temblorosas cogió el vaso con agua, y disfruto de su refrescante sabor, era como si le echara agua fría a algún incendio, ya que así sentía a su cuerpo...

-Seth...te puedo preguntar algo...

-Si, por supuesto

le devolvió una de sus típicas sonrisas sensuales...

-Aquel hombre, que estaba en tu casa ayer...¿es pariente tuyo?

-No, para nada...él es...esta saliendo con mi mama...se llama Souh no se que...

-Veo que no es de tu agrado...

-No,...es un tipo raro...cuando mi mama no ve, y lo miro, me sonríe de una manera extraña.

El ceño de Seto se frunció ligeramente.

-¿Extraña?

-Si, es una sonrisa...perversa o algo parecido...

-¿Se lo has dicho a tu madre?

-No, porque me dirá que son ideas mías, porque no me cae bien, y porque no acepto que salga con ella y demás...

-Ya veo...

otra sonrisa mas por parte de Kaiba, era totalmente intoxicante estar a su lado, observarlo, escucharlo, y de seguro también tocarlo...aún no lo había hecho...pero había tiempo, tenían todo el tiempo del mundo...

Casi toda la semana, el muchacho rubio fue a KC para el supuesto duelo, pero nada, no se enfrentaron, pero por extraño que parezca al rubio ya no le importaba, había sido la semana perfecta, el señor Kaiba le había mostrado un sin fin de proyectos nuevos en los que estaban trabajando, y lo que era mejor, le permitía probarlos, esas dos horas antes del duelo, la pasaba en grande, pero siempre sucedía algo, y regresaba a su casa sin tener el enfrentamiento por el cual se preparaba día con día, con ayuda siempre de Zarich...

-Esta es la octava vez que te da ese estúpido pase...Seth dile de frente que quieres el duelo y ya...

-Pero...

-¿Pero que?...¿acaso no quieres enfrentarlo?

-¡Claro que si!...es solo que...

-¡¿Que?!

Zarich ya estaba perdiendo la paciencia, algo muy raro estaba pasando con su amigo y ese Seto Kaiba...

-Que cuando tenga mi duelo..ya no volveré a verlo...

sus ojos mostraban tristeza...no sabia que sentía, ni que estaba pasando con el, solo sabia que no quería dejar esas tardes tan perfectas. A pesar de todo lo que le habían dicho, él no era arrogante, ni frío, con el se portaba amable, bueno no era una mantequilla, pero hasta ahora no lo había hecho sentir inferior o insultarlo, no, mas bien le sonreía de una manera muy extraña, lo que resultaba en sus mejillas coloradas...

-¡¿No podrás verlo?!...Seth...¡escúchate!...suenas como si te hubieras enamorado o algo peor...¿Seth?...no te has enamorado de el, ¿verdad?...

los celestes ojos se abrieron de par en par...no...eso...no era...¿o si?...

-...

-¡¡Seth!!

-¡No lo se!

-¡Por todos los cielos!...no puedes no saberlo...eso se sabe...

-¿Como?

-Pues...¡porque uno sabe cuando lo esta!...¿acaso no te has enamorado antes?...¿recuerdas esa vez que te gustaba Lin?

-Pero eso no cuenta...porque ella era la profesora, y me dijeron todos, tu incluido, que eso era una ilusión o no se que diablos...

-¡Si!...y esto es igual...él ha sido tu ídolo, y ahora que lo estas tratando...pues...piensas que...

-¡No pienso nada!...ya te dije no lo se...solo que no quiero dejar de verlo...¡y si tengo el estúpido duelo, eso se acabara!...y...

se quedo en silencio un momento...ambos chicos cruzaron miradas...

-Sabes...creo que si sueno como una novia...que patético que soy...

y se sentó en el suelo abrazando sus rodillas...Zarich lo rodeo los hombros, sentándose también,

-No lo eres...¡y que no te escuche decir eso otra vez!

-No se que me pasa...me siento horrible...

los violetas ojos observaron el horizonte, para luego observar a su amigo, pero de quien se viene a enamorar...y lo peor era que sentía una molestia en su interior, al escucharlo, pero ¿por que?...ellos siempre lo compartían todo, eran hermanos después de todo...¿entonces?..

-No te preocupes ahora...necesitas calmarte y pensar las cosas...vamos a mi casa...te mostrare el ultimo video que han hecho Malik y Bakura...es de muerte...ven...

-Bueno...le avisare a mi madre...

La siguiente semana paso igual, el duelo ya estaba olvidado, y se dio cuenta que esperaba impaciente el momento en que la limosina llegara y lo llevara a KC, ansioso de ver a Seto Kaiba y perderse en sus ojos profundos, ya se había acostumbrado al rubor de sus mejillas cada vez que lo miraba, o que le sonreía tan sensualmente, claro que aun estaba renuente en aceptar que se estaba enamorando, además ¿como lo podía hacer de un hombre mucho mayor que el?, aparte de estar el hecho de que era alguien de su mismo sexo, no tenia ningún prejuicio sobre la homosexualidad, pero nunca se imagino que él lo seria, y lo peor es que no sabia si de aceptar sus sentimientos seria correspondido, ¿que si el señor Kaiba se reía de el?, ¿que si lo despreciara por serlo?, ¿que si le dijera que nunca le correspondería?, destrozaría su pequeño corazón, era joven, quizás superaría el desprecio, pero en estos momentos creía que no podría ser feliz sin que Seto Kaiba lo mirara de la forma en que lo hacia todas las tardes...

Estaban en la antesala de siempre, Kaiba con un traje mas casual, aunque siempre en tonos oscuros, fumando, mientras escuchaba al adolescente relatarle su día en la escuela, y lo molesto que le resultaba que el sujeto que salía con su madre se la pasara casi todas las noches en su casa; ya lo había mandado investigar, claro no iba a permitir que su cachorro corriera algún tipo de peligro, y con ese tipejo cerca, le hervía la sangre de ira al imaginar que ese tipo le pusiera algún dedo encima, pero el sujeto estaba limpio, un simple cajero de banco, sin metas ni aspiraciones, no podía creer que la mujer se hubiera fijado en alguien tan corriente, su cachorro era mucho mejor y con creces. Ahora que los recuerdos habían regresado, le encantaba pensar en sus ojos dorados, era lo único que extrañaba, ya que frente a él lo tenia otra vez...

-Y ni se imagina lo mal que lo pase...ese Taylor debería de guardarse sus comentarios, toda la clase lo escucho,

Seto sonrío apagando el cigarrillo...

-Seth...¿tienes novia?

El rubio sintió a todo su cuerpo arder y temblar...ohhhhhhhh....

-N..no...

-¿Novio?

Se puso de mil colores...¡¡¡¿¿que le estaba preguntando??!!!

-¡No!...¡¿como se le ocurre?!

Otra de las sonrisas...

-Bueno, siendo tan atractivo...debes de tener a cientos de fans...

su rostro encendido a mas no poder...tomo el vaso con agua y se lo bebió de un trago...

-...no crea...además yo no soy la gran cosa...usted si es atractivo...

¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡ah!!!!!!!! ¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¿¿¿Que había horror vio al hombre abandonar su sitio al frente y acercarse...

Seto se acerco sin ninguna prisa, sentándose al lado, luego con delicadeza le cogió el rostro para que lo mirara,

-¿Te parezco atractivo?...Seth...

¡¡¡¿es que tenia que decirlo tan sensualmente?!!!...trago saliva, ¿que diría ahora?...no tenia escapatoria, si la respuesta no le gustaba, podía irse despidiendo de esto para siempre...sin poder evitarlo sus ojos se humedecieron...asintió lentamente...muriéndose de vergüenza y temor...

-Bien...

¡¡¡¿Bien?!!!....¡¡¡¿como bien?!!!...su cerebro estallaba de preguntas y confusión...sintió lo dedos largos y suaves secarle las lagrimas que se asomaban, es que si le decía que se largara,... ¡no lo haría!...al parecer sus dudas estaban desapareciendo,...¿lo amaba?...¿se había enamorado?...Si...

Y sin esperar por nada lo abrazo, ya no le importaba, podía el mundo estallar, enterró su rostro en ese amplio pecho inundando sus sentidos de su olor, de su masculinidad, su cuerpo sin embargo se estremeció al sentir esos fuertes brazos rodearlo, ¿que significaba?...¿ya no lo echaría?...

Seto abrazo firme pero gentilmente al jovencito, su cuerpo le daba la bienvenida otra vez a su cachorro y esta vez no lo dejaría ir jamás...lo tenia de vuelta...

-Cachorro...

le dijo susurrándole al oído, depositando un suave beso en el lóbulo, al adolescente se le erizaron los pelos, y le gusto, esa sensación que lo estremecía por completo, le gusto y mucho...movió su cabeza poco a poco, no sabia que buscaba, pero al sentir esos cálidos labios en su mejilla lo supo, ¿deseaba esto?, si y con todas sus fuerzas...

Seto no quería presionar, si por el fuera ya lo tendría desnudo en su sofá disponiéndose a tomar lo que le pertenecía, pero ya no era el de antes, ahora sabia mover muy bien sus piezas, sin temor de cometer ningún error, porque no los cometía, bueno con el cachorro lo hizo, por ser un total estúpido, ahora seria diferente,

Sus labios frescos se le ofrecían, tan puro e inocente, el enredo los suyos y le dio su primer beso, lo sentía tan caliente, tan entregado, tan suyo, su lengua masajeaba con mayor insistencia, pidiendo entrar, el crío que no había recibido antes un beso así, no sabia que hacer, solo separo un poco los labios para respirar y esa lengua cual serpiente se coló dentro, recorriéndolo todo a antojo, que dulce, el manjar mas exquisito, como era su cachorro...igual...

Esa noche en su cama, volvía y volvía a repasar en su memoria los acontecimientos de la tarde y mas específicamente el beso, ¡y que beso!, fue el mejor...¡bah!, era el único que le habían dado, pero seguro que era el mejor, su cuerpo se estremecía de gozo al recordarlo y una sonrisa estúpida se formaba en su rostro, es que estaba tan contento, se rozaba con los dedos los labios acordándose de cómo se sintió, sabia al licor dulce y a cigarrillos...le había dicho "cachorro"...

-Cachorro

sonaba bien...si, y mas como lo decía, con esa voz grave y profunda inclusive cuando susurraba...

-Lo amo...

si estaba seguro de quererlo, de amarlo, ese beso tan delicioso le había borrado todas sus dudas,

Su mirada se opaco de pronto, pero ¿como estar seguro si él también lo quería? ¿Que si lo único que quería era burlarse de el?...no, negó con la cabeza, ¿que ganaba ese hombre que lo tenia todo al burlarse?, nada, no sacaba nada, en su interior sentía que Seto Kaiba no le estaba jugando una broma, él ya no era un adolescente inmaduro como sus compañeros y el mismo, no Seto no era así...

-Seto...

¿le gustaría que lo llamase por su nombre?...ahora que lo pensaba su nombre se parecía al suyo, Seth, Seto, bueno algo tenia que significar, ¿no?

-Seth y Seto

-Seto y Seth...je je...

sonaba gracioso, se removió otra vez, esta noche soñaría con el...bostezo largamente, y poco a poco cerro los ojos, sonriendo...

Fin cap 3

Notas de autor: Holas a todos, bueno, aquí tienen el siguiente, espero que les guste,

Gracias y hasta el próximo capitulo


	4. cap4

Esta historia está basada en los personajes de "Yugi Oh!", pertenecen a su autor Kazuki Takahashi. Lo he hecho por diversión sin fines de lucro. Esta historia es mía, si decides utilizarla debes preguntar primero, lo mismo si tienes algún comentario o sugerencia.

Gracias

KittenSuby

Advertencia: Esta historia narra relaciones afectivas y sexuales YAOI (homosexual, entre hombres). Si este tipo de cosas te ofende, por favor NO continúes leyendo.

**Last Chance...._my puppy_ **

**Cap 4**

_17 años antes_

-El contrato será firmado cuando usted haya revisado todas las cláusulas y por supuesto este de acuerdo con los puntos señalados...si me permite añadir esta unión será muy beneficiosa para ambas empresas...

El hombre mostró su mejor sonrisa, mirando fijamente al joven que tenia en frente, odiaba hacer esto, tener que rebajarse en tener una audiencia en Kaiba Corp, y mas cuando un crío se creía el dueño del mundo, pero en fin, debía de darle crédito, en menos de un año, su empresa era la numero uno en ventas, y en recibir mucho mas apoyo por parte de los inversionistas, que locura, hace unos años, este crío no soñaba con tener lo que ahora, quien sabe como, tiene, los ojos azules lo observaban, no confiaba en ninguno de los hombres que venían hacer negocios con el, tenia el mejor departamento de investigación y por supuesto todas las de ganar, había estado revisando el contrato, toda la noche, tampoco confiaba a ciegas en su equipo, en estos casos tenia que estar siempre un paso adelante.

-Señor Matsumoto, cabe señalar que he revisado el contrato y he hecho observaciones en los puntos que señalo, y en los que no también...porque no se toma un momento en leer mis observaciones...luego que haya terminado procederé a entregarle mis condiciones que...

-¡¿Condiciones?!...pero si ya estaban vistas y usted....

-Señor Matsumoto, creo que para un importante negocio es necesario que todos los puntos estén lo mas revisados posibles...ahora si me disculpa, lo dejare solo para que revise los documentos, nos reuniremos en una hora...

-¡Oiga jovencito! ¡Quien te crees que eres eh!...un simple crío no va a decirme que hacer...esta unión es lo que te conviene, porque no te dejas de caprichitos tontos y firmas de una vez!...

Kaiba, que ya había abandonado su sitio en la mesa, dirigiéndose a la puerta, se giro a mirar al hombre ofuscado, algunos guardaespaldas de ambos también vigilaban de cerca la situación,

-Señor Matsumoto...lo creía mas inteligente...

y sin mas salió del lugar, el hombre golpeo la mesa lleno de ira,

-Larguémonos de aquí, ya vera ese niño rico...pronto sabrá lo que es hacer negocios de verdad,

así abandonaron la empresa, un par de ojos azules los observaban desde lo alto, una sonrisa curvo su apuesto y serio rostro, en verdad que hay gente estúpida en esta ciudad, y se alejo de la ventana, volviendo a su escritorio y seguir con sus asuntos, miro el reloj, 22:30, vaya que la reunión se había prolongado mas de la cuenta,

En otro lado de la ciudad, ojos mieles miraban la cena en la mesa, las velas, era algo realmente estúpido hacer algo así, pero quería algo especial, y a su mente vino esta imagen, si, era perfecto, sonrió cálidamente, que le diría al ver todo esto, seguro que era un patético sentimental o algo parecido, bueno él sabia que no debía esperar mucho por parte de su pareja, pero era una fecha especial, y en su alma aun quedaba la esperanza, una esperanza tonta, pero esa luz brillante no se apagaba, estaba allí día con día, aunque a su pareja parecía no importarle, sus ojos se opacaron, ya había pasado un año desde que estaban saliendo, de que eran amantes, y nada había cambiado, seguía siendo frío e indiferente, preocupado por sus cosas y la maldita empresa, claro que sabia perfectamente a que se arriesgaba estando con alguien como el joven genio de la ciudad, el bastardo ricachon como solía llamarlo antes, antes de saber que dentro de su corazón anidaba este sentimiento, que a pesar de insultos y malos tratos no murió, y, cuando él acepto su compañía, su amor, creció, a pesar de a veces la indiferencia y la frialdad de sus acciones y aquella mirada que podía congelar a cualquiera, soltó un suspiro, será mejor que vaya a alistarse para recibirlo,

Ojos mieles miraron por enésima vez el reloj en la pared, mas de la una de la madrugada, y él no venia, sonrió pesadamente, era obvio que no recordaba la fecha que el la consideraba especial, bueno, con Seto Kaiba era de esperarse, otra daga atravesó su alma, y sentía que esa luz brillante estaba opacándose, lo amaba con todas sus fuerzas, pero su corazón quizás ya no aguantaba tanta frialdad, miro la cena en la mesa, sus ojos se enturbiaron, para que se molestaba, cogió un mantel limpio, y cubrió los platos, apagando las velas, como si apagara a su corazón, respiro hondamente, no iba a ponerse a llorar, de que servían las lagrimas después de todo, apago la luz de las lámparas y se fue a su habitación...

Seto Kaiba llego al departamento que compartía con el cachorro, desde hacia ya un año, ¿tanto tiempo había pasado?, miro el reloj en la sala, dos y media de la mañana, el cachorro ya estará dormido, se quito la gabardina y dejo su maletín en la sala, y se dirigió al dormitorio, ojos azules miraban al cachorro dormir, con suavidad retiro unos mechones rubios que caían sobre su frente, ¿como es que alguien tan vivo como el cachorro estaba a su lado?, ¿porque permanecía aun con el, después de tantos malos ratos?, pero por mas que quería esforzarse en decir algo amable, o demostrarle que también había llegado a quererlo, que lo necesitaba, no podía, su ser frío se manifestaba hiriéndolo a cada momento, por otro lado si quería que la empresa prospere debía dedicarse a ella el cien por cien, y esperaba que el cachorro lo haya entendido bien, no podía estarse con sofismas, se empezó a sacar la camisa, ahora se le apetecía una noche apasionada,

Se acerco con movimientos felinos sobre su durmiente amante, sus labios saborearon su cuello, y sonrió al sentir que su cachorro despertaba, los ojos mieles se abrieron pesadamente,

-....Se...¿Seto?....

el no respondió simplemente siguió con su tarea, sus manos ya estaban explorando la piel suave de su abdomen y se encaminaban hacia el pecho, aprisionando los pezoncitos rosas, su boca encontró la de el, un beso demandante, hambriento, lleno del fuego que crecía en ambos cuerpos, un gemido escapo del rubio una vez el ojiazul comenzó a masajear su hombría, el no se quedo ocioso, y con prisa comenzaba la tarea de desvestir a su compañero, la camisa, la corbata, los pantalones, igual que el CEO hacia con el despojándolo del pijama, besos húmedos resbalaban por su piel afiebrada, y sus manos acariciaban también la piel de la espalda, del pecho, bajando perdiéndose en sus nalgas, Seto soltó un gemido ronco al sentir esas manos tocándolo, decidió vengarse dándole un mordisco suave en sus tetillas endurecidas, sonriendo ante el pequeño grito de dolor y placer, se concentro en su cuello, trazando un camino que iba en descenso hacia el ombligo, y mas abajo, lo tomo en su boca, el rubio tiro la cabeza hacia atrás, arqueándose maravillosamente ante los ojos fieros de Kaiba, siguió con la tortura, hasta escuchar de esos labios rojos su nombre en casi una suplica, sonrió una vez mas, acercándose a besarlo con casi desesperación, mientras buscaba el lubricante debajo de la almohada, luego vino la preparación, un dedo, dos, tres, masajeando esa delicada zona, sintiendo el aliento caliente golpear en su cuello, reclamando esos labios de miel, viendo esas orbes meladas, que le decían todo de su cachorro, amor, ternura, entrega, confianza, lo beso una vez mas para luego abrir sus piernas y posesionarse en medio de ellas y tomarlo con pasión, movimientos rápidos y lentos, gemidos incontrolables de placer mezclados con dolor, con amor, con todo lo que estuvieran compartiendo, beso esas lagrimas que se escurrían por sus ojos miel, hasta que el nivel mas alto de éxtasis los invadió, estallando sus orgasmos, gritando sus nombres...

Se acomodo al lado de su pareja, recobrando el control en sus respiraciones, el rubio se acomodo en su pecho, mientras el lo rodeo con su brazo, mirando el techo como casi hipnotizado...

- Seto...

- Uhm...

- Te amo...

- ...duerme...

unas lágrimas se derramaron, las sintió humedecer su piel desnuda, él solo acaricio los cabellos rubios...sus ojos perdidos en la nada...

Ojos mieles se abrieron lentamente, se fijo en la hora que marcaba el despertador, 6: 00 am , con desgano se levanto, soltó un suspiro al mirar el lado vacío de la cama, era obvio que Kaiba se había marchado como siempre, una daga mas pareció clavarse en su corazón, tonto al pensar que quizás con haber hecho el amor anoche, el se hubiera quedado a su lado, pero allí estaba la cruda realidad azotándole el alma, riéndose de sus ingenuas esperanzas, ahogo unas lagrimas que querían escapar de sus ojos, y decidió empezar de una vez el día...

&&&

-¡No seas infantil Joey!

Una jaqueca se apoderaba de el en ese instante, allí estaba, había llegado al departamento temprano para sus estándares de llegada, el rubio al parecer lo estaba esperando...

-¿Que no sea infantil?....Seto...llamas a querer pasar las noches contigo, ¿algo infantil?....a despertar por las mañanas contigo a mi lado...¿infantil?....a que por algún milagro te acuerdes que ayer cumplíamos un año como pareja....aunque esa palabra es demasiado grande para lo que tenemos....¿que somos Seto?...¡he llegado a pensar que solo estoy aquí para que vengas a follarme y te largues!...

-Esto no tiene ningún sentido, ¡tu sabias bien que las cosas serian así!...

ambos se miraban exaltados, no era la primera vez que discutían este asunto, pero el rubio ya estaba harto...¡harto!...su corazón le exigía por atención, una que el gran señor genio no le dio nunca,

-¡No me vengas con eso!....se muy bien en que estoy metido, pero ¡yo estoy aquí por propia voluntad y con mi amor por ti!....

-....

-¡Otra vez!.....¡es que nunca vas a decirme nada!...¡di algo maldita sea!....¡dime que por lo menos me quieres!....¡¡¡YO TE AMO MALDITO BASTARDO!!!

Y sin poder dar crédito a su propia reacción, la mano de Seto Kaiba se alzo abofeteándolo, con tal fuerza que cayo al suelo alfombrado del departamento, el momento se congelo en la habitación, ambos con respiraciones agitadas, ambos con los ojos muy abiertos de la sorpresa,

Seto lo miraba con una mezcla de emociones total en su cerebro y corazón, ¿que había hecho?...¿porque lo hizo?...el...también.......

_....el amor solo debilita.....tu debes ser fuerte....los sentimientos son solo gastos innecesarios de energía y tiempo...._

esas palabras revoloteando su cerebro, por mas que quería acallarlas, no podía, estaban allí siempre atormentándolo, pero gracias a ellas que le iba perfectamente en la empresa, o antes cuando era duelista, el seria el mejor en todo...EN TODO...

Joey no daba aun crédito a lo que acababa de pasar, sentía a su corazón quebrarse, romperse, destrozarse, jamás lo había golpeado, ni cuando eran unos estudiantes en la prepa, ni cuando se enfrentaban en estúpidas peleas, ni en los duelos, en ninguna ocasión, y ahora...ahora....sin poder evitarlo lagrimas saladas resbalaron por sus mejillas...no quería llorar, ¿de que servia?....pero no podía evitarlas....no podía....

Kaiba se quedo viendo llorar al cachorro, por mas que quería acercarse, abrazarlo, pedirle perdón, decirle que le hacia daño verlo así, no se movió, sus puños se apretaban casi dolorosamente, luego de interminables minutos de silencio que era roto por los sollozos del rubio, Seto tomo su abrigo y salió del departamento...no debía mostrarse débil....no podía ceder a su corazón...no debía....

&&&

Había pasado un mes, y el CEO no dio señales de vida, no llamaba, no iba al departamento, nada, mechones rubios fueron retirados con pereza, que hacia allí auto compadeciéndose...sus ojos dorados miraban las luces de la ciudad, a través de la inmensa ventana del salón, ¿por que seguía allí en primer lugar?...si ya todo había terminado ¿verdad?...aquel departamento era para los dos, ahora que solo estaba el, no tenia ningún caso en seguir allí, bueno mañana se mudaría, había esperado estúpidamente, ¿para que?...¿por quien?...el ya no vendría mas...sonrió con cansancio, bueno al menos se haría un favor saliendo esta noche, al menos para ahogar su dolor entre copas de licor, no lo hacia seguido, así que no lo iba a matar ...tomo su chaqueta roja ala cintura y salió...

Las luces y la música hacían el ambiente uno muy bueno, se veía divertido, pero desde que llego al lugar solo se fue directo a la barra, y allí estaba bebiendo un tercer vaso de whisky en la rocas, je je, siempre lo pedía, porque lo había visto en las películas, a esos señores distinguidos bebiendo ese trago, bah pa tal caso mejor sabor tenia la sangría ....

-¡Joey Wheeler!....ya decía yo que se me hacia conocida esa pose de perro abandonado....

- ¬¬....Deblin....no fastidies que no estoy de humor...

-Amigo tu nunca estas de humor cuando se refiere a llamarte por tu verdadero nombre je je

el rubio lo fulmino con la mirada, mientras daba otro sorbo al trago, Duke lo miro un segundo, era verdad que estaba un tanto susceptible, je je,

-Y que haciendo por aquí, que recuerde dejaste de venir hace mas de un año...

-Bueno uno a veces desea recordar viejos tiempos

-Si quizás tengas razón.........oh ya están aquí....

se refirió viendo llegar a un par de chicas, ellas se acercaron al de pelo negro con unas sonrisas adornando sus rostros, eran guapas, eso ni dudarlo, Deblin siempre salía con muchachas bonitas, sin quererlo sus ojos mieles observaban de reojo a las chicas, una rubia, de ojos azules claros, y la otra morena de ojos grises, esbeltas, si estaban muy guapas ...

-Wheeler te presento a mis dos amigas, acaban de llegar de Nueva York, están de vacaciones, Mariza y Karen

-Mucho gusto

-Hola

dijeron las dos, Mariza era la morena y Karen la rubia, lindo nombre pensó fugazmente el rubio, sus cabellos largos que terminaban en pequeñas ondas, y esos ojos, grandes y azules....por un momento la imagen de Kaiba llego a su mente...no...pero Seto tiene los ojos azules oscuros...bah da igual....

-¿Joey Wheeler?....¿tu fuiste el que quedo en segundo lugar en el duelo de monstruos? ¿Verdad?...

le pregunto la rubia, sus celestes ojos clavados en los mieles...el sonrió nervioso, no sabia porque pero esta chica le recordaba en algo a Mai...

-¡Claro!...era uno de los mejores...es mas hasta ahora lo soy

-¡Bah! Recuerda que te gane en mi juego

-Callate Deblin decía, fui y sigo siendo un muy buen duelista...¿porque? ¿a ti también te agrada el duelo de monstruos?

Ella lo miro y le regalo una hermosa sonrisa,

-En realidad no era la gran cosa, solo lo tenia como afición, preferí estudiar...

-Vaya...y ¿que estudias?

-Ingeniería de sistemas...

-¡Ala! Que emocionante debe de ser ¿ne?

Mientras esos dos conversaban de lo mas entretenidos, Duke y Mariza que no paraba de mirar a su amiga, que haya en universidad solo se la veía seria todo el tiempo, y ahora de buenas a primeras esta toda parlanchina ¬¬....

-Duke ¿quien es ese tío eh?....Karen no actúa así con nadie mas que conmigo y algunos pocos amigos....

-Bueno debo admitir que Wheeler tiene su encanto

-¿eh?

-No nada, porque mejor no los dejamos solos, ¿quieres bailar?

-Claro...

&&&

Paso una semana, los dos rubios salieron muchas veces, a la disco, a cenar, a comer, ella a veces iba a la panadería donde Joey trabajaba, se habían contado casi su vida entera, esa panadería era de Joey ahora, ya que la habían montado con Tristan, pero el moreno decidió dejársela por seguir a Serenity a los USA, y con el dinero que Seto le dio en calidad de préstamo, la hizo seguir y prosperar, claro que al CEO ya casi le había pagado, aunque Seto no quería aceptar el pago, pero a las finales termino aceptándolo para no seguir escuchando las protestas del rubio, Karen se convirtió en una buena amiga, no habían hablado de sus amores del pasado, aunque ella si le dijo algo, el no sabia si de decirle, ella se alejaría o algo...así que prefería decirle que si había tenido una relación reciente y que prefería no hablar de eso, y ella con sus hermosas sonrisas lo aceptaba, y terminaban jugando, un día se quedaron empapados de harina, ya que fue a visitarlo a la panadería y como el estaba enfrascado en una nueva receta, junto a sus dos ayudantes, ella aliviano la tensión, y terminaron todos blancos, jugando como niños,

-Mi vuelo sale en dos semanas...

-Si....es triste que tengas que irte......pero vamos que son tus estudios

-Es el semestre final menos mal....

se quedaron en silencio mientras tomaban unos capuchinos en la panadería, que tenia un pequeño pero cogedor ambiente para poder degustar de postres o un café,

-¿Quieres que salgamos a bailar esta noche?

Ella lo miro intensamente....

-Me encantaría .....bailas muy bien...eres el primero que no me pisa los pies...

-Je je....bueno no te dije que soy el mejor bailarín V

-Si..si...señor soy el mejor en todo ¬¬....

-Pero es verdad ¿ne?

Le sonrió triunfante, y ella extendió su mano y le acomodo unos mechones rubios que le caían rebeldes....sus ojos se encontraron...sosteniéndose....

Al cabo de unos instantes unos clientes entraron solicitando la atención del rubio, que algo nervioso fue a atenderlos....ella solo le obsequio otra de sus sonrisas que hacían que el corazón se le contraiga....

&&&

-No quiero que pienses que quiero retenerte...solo quería que lo sepas...

su voz quebrada por el llanto, mientras sostenía débilmente su bolso, estaba sentada en una silla de madera, de las que había en el ambiente donde se preparaban las recetas, no podía apartar sus ojos del suelo, una gran vergüenza se apoderaba de ella, que estupidez había cometido, siendo una estudiante de nivel superior, ¿como pudo cometer este error?...pero en su alma sabia que lo deseaba, ella había querido esto...si...pero eso no quitaba el hecho de que había sido totalmente egoísta...moriría de tristeza si su rubio amor la echaba de su lado....pero al menos se quedaría con un hermoso recuerdo, real y tangible....su hijo....

Joey aun no salía de su estado de shock, la escuchaba llorar allí sentada, evitando su mirada, y volvía a leer el documento, positivo, estaba embarazada, ¡RAYOS!....¿como dejaron que esto pasara?...no, ¿como dejo que pasara?, le estaba haciendo daño con su silencio, el había aprendido a quererla, ¿la amaba?....no...pero quizás esto podría ser una oportunidad de aprender a hacerlo...claro que no iba a dejar que ella sola se encargue del niño, no, su hijo, sonrió, jamás pensó en tener uno, pero aquí estaba, con una hermosa mujer que le daría un hijo, se acerco a ella, se sentó en cuclillas para estar a su nivel, suavemente le cogió la barbilla para que lo mirara, sus ojos rojos irritados por tanto llanto, con delicadeza le limpio las lagrimas, que volvían a salir casi de inmediato, le sonrió con ternura....

-Debes de pensar que soy una cualquiera....y que quería atarte con esto...perdóname....he sido tan egoísta....

-No digas eso....yo...para traer al mundo a un crío hacen falta dos partes...así que somos egoístas los dos ....

ella lo abrazo con todas sus fuerzas, llorando desconsoladamente

-No te dejare sola...afrontaremos esto juntos....

-Pero...pero....tu no me amas...y....

-Te quiero....aprenderé a amarte.....te lo prometo....

-¡Lo siento Joey!....lo siento tanto....

y aumento el llanto, el la abrazo también, si, el no la dejaría, trataría, ordenaría a su corazón a amarla, amaría a su hijo, serian una familia, como la que nunca tuvo,

-Me casare contigo....¿aceptas?

ella se separo de pronto, sus ojos abiertos de par en par....sollozando aun mas....y formándose una sonrisa en sus labios mojados....y volvió a abrazarlo, hundiendo su cabeza en su pecho, sonriendo ante los brazos que la envolvían, estaba tan enamorada de su rubio amor, tan enamorada....

&&&

Hace un par de semanas que no iba allí, dijo que se mudaría, y hasta ahora no lo había hecho del todo, le quedaban cosas por recoger, ¿porque no dejaba de atormentarse con esto?...¿porque quería seguir esperando?...¿esperando que?...el no vendría, ni lo vería mas, se acabo todo entre ellos, pero entonces porque esta pesadez en su alma, su corazón aun sangrando, miro el anillo en su dedo, se habían casado dos días antes que ella regresara a USA, tenia que acabar la carrera, y el la despidió en el aeropuerto, con una sonrisa y un beso, esperaría su regreso, habían planeado a grandes rasgos su futuro, como familia, sonrió, ahora debía despedirse de este lugar para siempre...abrió la puerta e ingreso....

Lo vio allí sentado, en uno de los sofás, y sin poder evitarlo sus ojos se abrieron incrédulos y su corazón volvió a latir con fuerza,

-.....hola...

dijo suave, mientras lo observaba en la casi penumbra, seguro vendría de una de sus juntas, ya que estaba súper elegante, bueno a decir verdad, el siempre sabia vestirse muy bien, alejo esos pensamientos y se encamino a la habitación, ya que Seto no se movió ni dijo nada, mas sangre derramándose en su cuarteado corazón...

Al cabo de unos minutos, volvió a salir, y Seto seguía allí sentado, mirando como hipnotizado la alfombra en el suelo, el rubio se quedo observándolo un momento mas, torturándose gratuitamente, quería saltar en sus brazos y decirle lo mucho que lo había extrañado, que lo amaba y que siempre lo amaría, y que olvidaran todo y comenzaran una vida juntos, amándose y haciéndose el amor como locos, en todos los momentos del día, de la noche, sus ojos se enturbiaron, no...NO...ya no....ya todo acabo...tengo ahora mi familia....pensó Joey olvidándose del dolor en su alma...

Seto se sintió observado, ¿porque había vuelto allí?...hacia mas de un mes que se había alejado, quizás para siempre, pero allí estaba otra vez, lo había llamado un par de veces, pero no le cogía el teléfono, ahora sabia que no había estado en la casa, al menos últimamente, había trabajado horas extras y exigiéndose al máximo para poder sacar de su mente, de su piel, de su alma al dueño de ese par de ojos mieles tan perfectos, si son sus ojos dorados los que lo atormentaban todo el tiempo, lo quería de vuelta, quería perderse en esas profundidades que tan bien conocía, quería que gritara su nombre cuando lo tomara otra vez y otra vez....para reclamarle el que hayan estado separados tanto tiempo, para exigirle que lo compensara por todas las noches en vela que paso tratando de olvidar el aroma de su piel, el sabor de su boca, esos gemidos que eran música a sus oídos, lo quería de vuelta, alzo su mirada,

Ojos azules y dorados se encontraron, los segundos o minutos que se sostenieron la mirada los sintieron como siglos interminables, sus corazones latiendo casi como uno solo, luego esos ojos azules bajaron por su figura, como la recordaba, adorable, bella, y se fijaron en la maleta que traía el rubio en sus manos, su ceño se frunció imperceptiblemente,

-¿Te vas?

A Joey le costo un mundo hablar, pero al final pudo hacerlo, una sonrisa irónica en su rostro

-...¿eso es lo único que vas a decirme?

El otro solo guardo silencio y bajo la mirada, otra vez mirando la alfombra a sus pies, se va...el se va....¿debería alegrarme por eso?....no...si lo quiero de vuelta...un nudo en su garganta le impidió decir algo....

Joey que ya esta acostumbrado a esos odiosos silencios, suspiro derrotado, nunca iba a cambiar, para que seguir allí delante de alguien que seguro debe de estar encantado con que deje de ser su estorbo....se acerco a la puerta...

-¿A donde iras?....que recuerde no tienes otro lugar donde vivir...

esas palabras le hicieron daño, mas aun, si se puede, pero no por lo que le decían, sino por el tono, era otra vez el tono frío y arrogante del señor de negocios, dueño de una gran empresa, líder de Kaiba corp...

No quería que se marchara, pero cuando supero en algo ese nudo doloroso que tenia en la garganta, sus labios se movieron solos, tenia que retenerlo, pero ¿porque no le dice algo mas profundo? ¿porque no le confiesa lo que siente en realidad?, ¿por que tiene miedo?....¿por qué?....

Para que seguir con la tortura, con un nuevo acopio de sus pocas fuerzas, volteo a verlo, y con el máximo de esfuerzo, le sonríe,

-Creo que todo ha acabado entre nosotros....así que no tiene sentido que yo siga en este lugar.....

A Seto le vuelve a crecer un nudo en su garganta además de un dolor profundo en su pecho, sus ojos otra vez lo recorren, amaba a ese ser, lo amaba, lo quería a su lado, pero no podía decirlo en voz alta, no podía expresarlo, no estaba en el, deseo en esos momentos ser otro, ser alguien quien pudiera estrechar al rubio diciéndole lo mucho que lo amaba, que mandaba al diablo a todos por el, sus ojos llegaron otra vez a la maleta en sus manos, y allí vio algo que en principio había pasado desapercibido, algo dorado, un anillo...NO....

El rubio que aun trataba de ordenar a su cuerpo que de una vez saliera de aquel lugar, y que se olvidara de lo hermosos que eran esos ojos azules mirándolo, pero noto que no despegaban la vista en algún punto...¿en sus manos?...lo recordó...

Ambos chocaron otra vez las miradas, Joey le sonrió tristemente.....

-¿Te casaste?

Le pregunto aun con la duda embargándolo, no era cierto, no lo era, Joey dime que no es cierto, ¡DIMELO!

-Si....no estaba en mis planes je je, pero ya vez la vida da muchas vueltas

el mundo se le caía encima, pero su rostro no expreso nada, seguían esas orbes azules mirándolo, Joey ya no podía aguantar mas, así que abrió la puerta, y antes de salir volteo a mirarlo otra vez, para recordarlo así, perfecto, un frío invierno perfecto....

-Adiós....cuídate...

y la puerta se cerro tras el, por fin su cuerpo se movió, se encamino a esa puerta cerrada, aun en su mente viéndolo salir, salir de allí, salir de su vida, llego a ella, sus manos se posaron en la manija, aun estaba a tiempo, aun podía evitar que se fuera, aun podía tenerlo de regreso, pero otra vez...no pudo moverse, solo se quedo allí sosteniendo la manija, y sin expresión en su rostro...

El viento que corría secaba sus lagrimas, mientras el se apresuraba en salir de aquel edificio, de aquellas calles, de aquella mirada azul que significo tanto para el, y que aun, ahora que lo había vuelto a ver, seguía y seguirá significando, pero tenia una familia ahora, y no los iba a abandonar, nunca....

-Adiós mi amor....adiós....

Fin cap 4

Notas de autor: Holas a todos, bueno, aquí tienen el siguiente, espero que les guste, disculpen por lo triste del cap, hasta yo llore escribiéndolo ;;. Díganme por favor que les pareció , y no me maten por faaaa, que sino como continuo P, je je

Ya saben que esta historia es para Faby "Itzukiai", amiga sabes que te quiero muchísimo, y gracias miles por ayudarme con el nombre de la mama de Seth , te debo una je je.

Gracias y hasta el próximo capitulo


	5. cap5

Esta historia está basada en los personajes de "Yugi Oh!", pertenecen a su autor Kazuki Takahashi. Lo he hecho por diversión sin fines de lucro. Esta historia es mía, si decides utilizarla debes preguntar primero, lo mismo si tienes algún comentario o sugerencia.

Gracias

KittenSuby

Advertencia: Esta historia narra relaciones afectivas y sexuales YAOI (homosexual, entre hombres). Si este tipo de cosas te ofende, por favor NO continúes leyendo.

**Last Chance…._my puppy_ **

**Cap 5**

-¿Estas segura de que quieres hacerlo?

La mujer de largos cabellos castaños, alzo la mirada para enfrentar a su esposo,

-Si, estoy segura, es mi padre, a pesar de todo lo que hizo, sigue siendo nuestro padre, no puedo abandonarlo ahora...se que Joey lo hubiera querido así...

Tristan la miro con algo de fastidio, a él no le gustaba para nada esa idea, el tipo ese, al que su esposa llamaba papa, era un ser despreciable, dudaba de que hubiera cambiado...

-Hablaste con Karen, ¿sabe que estamos viajando a Japón?

-Si la llame ayer

-¿Sigues enfadada con ella?...Serenity han pasado seis años...

ella dejo de hacer la maleta y fue a abrazar a su marido, el le correspondió amoroso,

-Hablare con ella, no quiero que siendo la familia que somos, estemos tan distanciados, además quiero ver a Seth, debe de estar hecho todo un jovencito....y....se le debe parecer mas....

sus ojos se enturbiaron, seis años no eran suficientes para aplacar su dolor, su hermano era lo único que amaba sin medida,

_/flash back/_

-¡¡¡¡¿Que has hecho que!?!!!!.....¡¡Joey no puedes!!....¡¿porque no me llamaste antes...Joey?!

estaban al teléfono, el rubio alejando el auricular de su adolorido oído, su hermanita había cambiado mucho, je je, y al parecer no le agrado la noticia,

-Me case y tengo un hijo, deja de gritar que me rompes los tímpanos �....

-¡Pero te volviste loco!....voy para allá...

-Serenity no seas tonta...¿y tus estudios?....¿y Tristan?

Pero ahora el que hablo fue su moreno amigo

-Creo que no te va a escuchar viejo....ya esta haciendo las maletas....bueno será un motivo para visitarte...

soltó un suspiro, sabia que haría eso....

-Esta bien...los recogeré en el aeropuerto, me dan una llamada

-Así lo haremos y Joey ¡que buen secreto eh!

_/end flash back/_

-Me alegra oírte decir eso...y tienes razón Seth ya tiene 16 años...también quiero verlo...

ella le sonrió, aunque algunas lagrimas habían resbalado por su rostro, las cuales Tristan limpio con ternura...él también extrañaba a su rubio amigo...

&&&&

El auto se detuvo, ya estaban aquí, no había cambio de planes...era lo correcto...bajaron del auto, ella alzo la mirada y lo vio...no estaba como lo recordaba, ¿cuantos años habían pasado?...casi 20 años...20 años...

El hombre adulto, tenia la mirada fija en la mujer, sabia que era hermosa, pero no imagino que lo fuera a ser mas...sus ojos marrones se enturbiaron, tantos años...y aun podía percibir el rechazo, el odio, el resentimiento, pero sabia que los tenia merecidos, el alcohol, los vicios terminaron con el, se convirtió en un ser despreciable, solo él estuvo a su lado, 10 largos años vivió con el, soportándolo, queriéndolo, amándolo, a pesar de sus maltratos, sus gritos, sus insultos, sus exigencias, pero no había en su vida nada por quien ser mejor, el no valía nada, por eso lo abandonaron, la mujer que mas amo en la vida, y uno de sus tesoros, ¿porque no se llevo a Joey con ella?, nunca se lo dijo, nunca supo el porque, debió de llevárselo también, así su niño aun viviría....aun viviría...las lagrimas corrieron libres por su rostro cansado y lleno de arrugas, pero las limpio con prisa, no quería inspirar lastima...

Serenity se acerco lentamente, sintió un dolor en el pecho al verlo llorar frente a ella...una mano en su hombro...

-No sirven de nada sus lagrimas...se fuerte Serenity...no quiero que te derrumbes otra vez...no por el...

ella miro a los ojos a su esposo, viendo la actitud seria y casi sin emociones en su rostro, sabia que su padre nunca fue bien visto por el, por todas las atrocidades que le hizo a su hermano, pero por mas que quería odiarlo, no podía, sentía algo de resentimiento, pero no era odio, respiro profundo y decidió ser fuerte, desde el entierro de su adorado hermano, lo había prometido,

-Debemos irnos...sígueme...tengo el auto esperando...

su tono serio, casi frió, el hombre alzo la vista, le sonrió con tristeza...

-Hola...te he extrañado...y a tu...

-¡No se atreva a mencionar a Joey!...¡no recuerda que por eso ha estado aquí!...

la voz gruesa y fuerte del moreno asusto al hombre que levanto los brazos protegiéndose del golpe que de seguro iba a recibir...pero no paso nada, a Serenity le brotaron lagrimas sin querer, que limpio rápidamente, y con casi ternura cogió a su padre del brazo y lo condujo al auto, Tristan solo apretó los puños, sabia que se exalto sin razón aparente, pero la sangre le hervía de ira al recordar todos los malos momentos que su rubio mejor amigo sufrió a su lado, si no hubiera sido Kaiba, el mismo lo habría encerrado aquí, aun en contra de la voluntad de Joey,

_/flash back/_

-Joey esto ya esta fuera de control...¡un día va a terminar matándote!..

el rubio lo miro con dolor, mientras trataba de curarse las nuevas y sangrantes heridas de su espalda, esta vez lo había azotado con unas cuerdas,

-Tristan no puedo denunciar a mi propio padre...además...me mandarían a un orfanato...y estaría aun mas lejos de mi hermana y mi madre...

-Ja...una madre que te abandono con esa bestia...

-¡Cállate!...si no vas a ayudarme...vete...

Trsitan soltó un suspiro derrotado, con suerte solo faltaba un poco mas de medio año para que cumplan la mayoría de edad, cogió el algodón que infructuosamente el rubio trataba de pasar por una de sus heridas...

_/end flash back/_

Habían recorrido casi media distancia hacia la casa de Karen, cuando el hombre en el asiento trasero hablo

-Por favor...quiero verlo...

Tristan apretó el timón, frunciéndose el ceño, miro de reojo a su mujer, quien volteo a ver a su padre, le iba a decir que no, cuando ella hablo...

-Esta bien...pero solo un momento...

El moreno hizo una mueca de disgusto, pero al ver los ojos dulces de su pequeña, no le quedo mas que aceptar, cambio de dirección...

&&&&

-¡Seth!¡Espera!…

el rubio se giro al escuchar la voz de su mejor amigo, tan perdido estaba en sus fantasías que ni cuenta se dio de que salió del colegio solo y con pasos rápidos, el de cabellos azabaches le dio alcance,

-Ey Seth ¿que te pasa?...sabes que iríamos hoy a la tienda de Yugi por las nuevas cartas...

-¿Eh?...ah ¿es verdad?...lo siento lo había olvidado p...

-�...oye tu últimamente te olvidas de todo ¿ne?...ayer no recordaste que iríamos con los chicos al pub...

-Esto...pues es que he tenido muchas cosas que hacer y...mi cabeza esta en otra...

hizo un gesto bastante infantil, dándose un golpecito en su cabeza, sonriendo, Zarich lo miro un segundo embobado para luego partirse de la risa...

-¡Oye! ¡Que no soy un payaso sabes!..�....

-Ja ja ja ....lo siento amigo, pero es que esas caras que pones....

-¿Que caras?

y frunció el ceño, pero en vez de verse molesto, se veía algo gracioso

-Ja ja ja allí esta de nuevo...bueno me alegro que seas tu otra vez ...venga vámonos de aquí...

lo cogió del brazo, pero el rubio se soltó, lo miro confuso...

-¿Que pasa?...ayer me dijiste que ya no habrían mas entrenamientos, que el duelo que ibas a tener se cancelo...

-Y es cierto...solo que ahora estoy yendo a otra parte...

el de cabellos negros se le quedo mirando un buen rato, y ese algo que se removió cuando le dijo que quizás se estaba enamorando de ese ricachón, volvió y mas intenso...

-¿A donde?

Pregunto sin poder evitar el tono exigente y algo enfadado, el rubio lo miro confundido, pero sonrió otra vez, aplacando a su amigo...

-Pues...creo que ya lo imaginas...hoy es su aniversario...

el alma le regreso al cuerpo, _ah era eso_, vaya que le estaría pasando para que este así de...de...¿celoso?...negó con la cabeza...le sonrió también...

-Ah...bueno, entonces no te distraigo mas salúdalo de mi parte...tu sabes que esos lugares no me agradan....

-Lo se...bueno nos vemos luego

-Si...adiós...te llamo...

-Vale ...adiós....

y lo vio alejarse, se dio media vuelta y se reunió con los otros chicos que irían a la tienda...

&&&&

Las lagrimas resbalaban por sus mejillas, mientras estaba de rodillas allí en el césped que rodeaba la tumba, Serenity lo observaba también con lagrimas en los ojos, la rodeaba el brazo de su esposo, quería ir a su lado pero se contenía, no podía borrar todo y comenzar como si nada hubiera pasado, perdonarlo todo, no podía y se sentía aun mas miserable que el hombre que lloraba a su hermano,

-¿Eh?....¿tía Serenity...Tristan?...

Tristan y Serenity voltearon a ver al que los llamo, y se quedaron mudos de golpe...un muchacho rubio estaba allí frente a ellos, y era como estar viendo al Joey de 16 años otra vez, ella se llevo las manos a la boca para ahogar su llanto, mientras el brazo de Tristan la apretaba mas hacia el,

Seth miraba algo confundido la escena, estaba seguro que se trataba de su tía Serenity y Tristan, al otro señor no lo conocía, pero era rubio como el, se acerco lentamente...

-¿No me reconocen? Soy...

pero no pudo continuar porque aquel señor lo abrazo de repente, con desesperación, y por mas que quería soltarse no lo lograba, pero se quedo de piedra cuando este comenzó a decirle

-Joey...Joey....perdóname hijo...perdóname...perdóname...

sentía las lagrimas de aquel señor mojar su cuello, se le enrojecieron los ojos, pero se recompuso del shock para con fuerza empujar al tipo que no paraba de llamarlo por el nombre de su papá...el hombre quiso otra vez estrecharlo pero los brazos de Tristan se lo impidieron, manteniéndolo alejado del muchacho que lucia una carita de espanto, Serenity se acerco al crío,

-Hola...Seth...vaya cuanto has crecido...

-Hola...esto...¿quien es ese loco?...casi me asfixia...

ella sonrió, extendiendo los brazos para poder abrazarlo también, aunque el rubio la miro algo desconfiado...pero al final la abrazo gustoso...

-Lo siento, no queríamos asustarte...¿como has estado?

-Bien...¿y ustedes?...

-Si..bien...acabamos de llegar...¿vienes aquí a menudo?

-Si...además que hoy es su aniversario

ella le sonrio algo triste, lo sabia, por eso no pudo negarse al pedido de su padre de querer verlo, era el aniversario de aquel día que lo perdió...que lo perdieron...

Seth se acerco a la tumba, mientras los demás lo observaban cariñosos, el rubio si que sentía algo extraño con todo ese publico, pero al mirar a su padre en la foto, sonrió y no le importo nada...

-Hola...estoy bien...te tengo que contar un secreto....

miro de reojo a las personas, pero ellas se habían alejado un poco mas dándole la privacidad que necesitaba...sonrió agradecido...

-..me da vergüenza decirlo....sabes...esto...me he enamorado de alguien...y...ese alguien es....un hombre (susurro)....si ya se que me vas a decir, que he perdido la cabeza...pero...si lo vieras...tiene unos hermosos ojos azules....y ayer me beso....si (sonrió algo sonrojado)...fue mi primer beso...pero no me ha llamado aun...(tristeza en sus ojos)...me dio un móvil y dijo que me llamaría...pero aun no lo ha hecho...(saco el aparatito y se lo enseño)...a que esta mono ....si verdad...bueno tengo que irme...han venido de visita Serenity y Tristan....Te amo....duerme bien

Dio un pequeño beso a la foto, volviéndola a colocar en su lugar, que era una especie de casita pequeña que el mismo había hecho, y que estaba encima de la lapida, justo arriba del nombre en letras doradas, saco de su mochila un par de cartas y las coloco dentro, una a cada lado, eran el de el Dragón Negro de Ojos Rojos y del Dragón Blanco de Ojos Azules, su carta favorita, como lo era de Seto , sonrió otra vez...mientras se reunía con sus tíos y el señor que aun no sabia quien era...

&&&&

-La verdad no me lo esperaba...¿y que piensan hacer?

Karen había servido unos aperitivos, mientras conversaban en el salón, aun se mostraba algo nerviosa con la presencia del padre de Joey, y mas aun cuando el señor no paraba de llamar Joey a su hijo, con lo que había conseguido que el crío se encerrara en su habitación, Serenity y Tristan lo entendieron, no había sido fácil decirle a Seth que era su abuelo, y que por x motivos había estado en la cárcel, no se atrevieron a decirle que había estado allí por casi matar a su padre,

-Pues...necesita ayuda...y pienso dársela...míralo...ya no puede hacer daño a nadie...

Serenity trataba de convencerlos, tanto a su cuñada como a su esposo, quien seguía vigilando de cerca al abuelo, mientras este seguía pronunciando el nombre de su hijo mirando la puerta cerrada de la habitación de su nieto,

-Si me permiten la opinión...

hablo Souh, quien ingreso con unas latas de cerveza, ofreciéndole a Tristan, quien acepto...aunque serio...el otro hombre solo sonrió...

-Creo que necesita ayuda siquiátrica, es obvio que Seth lo ha perturbado bastante...quizás existe la posibilidad de que su agresividad salga a flote otra vez...yo que ustedes me iría con cuidado...

-Pienso igual que él...Serenity prácticamente no lo conoces...yo si...lo siento pero con sus antecedentes...y viéndolo ahora en ese estado...parece un loco como lo llamo Seth...el pobre chico no podrá dormir bien después de que estuvo llamándolo todo el tiempo Joey....aunque debo decir que el parecido es sorprendente...

-Lo es....es idéntico a Joey,...solo los ojos difieren...has hecho un buen trabajo cuidándolo Karen....

los ojos celestes se encontraron con los marrones, ambas mujeres se miraban serias, pero se dedicaron una leve sonrisa...

-Gracias...es mi hijo...el hijo de Joey...y es mi mayor tesoro...

-Y el nuestro...

se miraron otra vez, con ojos vidriosos, tenían mucho que hablar...y perdonar...

En la habitación, Seth terminaba con sus deberes, siempre pendiente del sonido del móvil, ¿porque no lo llama ya?...tenia un examen al día siguiente, debía de estudiar pero sin escuchar su voz, no lograba concentrarse, ayer le había dicho que ya no tendrían esos encuentros por las tardes, ya que estaban llamando mucho la atención, el estuvo de acuerdo, recordando lo exasperado que se había puesto Zarich en una ocasión, y le entrego el teléfono, diciéndole que le llamaría, y seguía esperando la estúpida llamada....tiro los libros a un lado, se cogió los cabellos rubios, para luego echarse para atrás mirando el techo, sus ojos viendo girar a sus dragones, aun recordaba ese día...

_/flash back/_

-¿Y estos?...¿donde?....

traía unos potes de pintura, sus pequeñas manitas apenas soportando el peso de estos, los ojos mieles le miraron divertidos mientras le señalaba el estante inmenso frente a el...sus ojitos se abrieron al tope...pero luego su ceño se frunció decidido...y dejo los potes a un lado mientras pensaba la manera de subir, miro a todos lados...luego otra vez a su padre, quien se le había acercado, le sonrió...

-Vamos...se que puedes hacerlo ...

-¡Si puedo!...

miro otra latas mas grandes y las fue acercando una a una...hasta tenerlas todas en una pila a modo de escalera que era perfecta según su mentecita de seis ó otra vez los potes y empezó la tarea de subir...pero sin éxito...aquellas latas se le resbalaban de las manos, pero el seguía insistiendo, hasta que decidió dejar una, y hacerlo primero con la otra, así consiguió subir los dos potes, con una sonrisa triunfante miro a su rubio padre quien le correspondió la sonrisa, extendió los bracitos y salto hacia el, lo recibió gustoso, haciéndolo volar como le gustaba, como los dragones...

-Mas alto...mas alto...

sus risas se juntaban mientras el volaba por encima de la cabeza de su progenitor, hasta que termino entre sus brazos, hundió su carita en su pecho, mientras le acariciaba el cabello...y depositaba un beso en su cabeza y en su frente...

-Bien lo prometido es deuda ....

-¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡Siiiiiiiiiiii!!!!!!!!!!!.....

y aun en sus brazos fueron a su habitación, donde habían dos maquetas ya hechas...sus ojitos se abrieron incrédulas y después felices...

-¡¡¡Ya las hiciste!!!....¡¡¡Gracias papito!!!

-Una promesa es una promesa

lo bajo sentándolo en la silla, mientras procedía a pintar las dos figuras...el pequeño feliz viendo a su padre terminar a sus dragones...

_/end flash back/_

-¿Por que tenias que irte?….

la tristeza de su alma adolescente salió a relucir otra vez...unas gotas cristalinas resbalaron por sus mejillas, sonrió, limpiándolas, no se iba a poner a llorar de nuevo, no, además que estaba feliz por ese sentimiento nuevo que había descubierto, si, recordó sus ojos azules, su mirada, el sabor de su boca, su cuerpo se estremeció, su mente le lanzo unas imágenes algo perturbadoras, negó con la cabeza, ¿que estaba pensando?...que horror, si su madre supiera la clase de fantasías que tenia con cierto señor mucho mayor que el, seguro y le daría un ataque...je je...pero analizando las cosas, ¿que haría si se presentaba la ocasión?...es decir...no se iban a besar solamente ¿ne?...su rostro enrojeció.....¿que haría si le acariciaba cierta parte?.....OO....ahhhhhhhh...y ¿que haría Seto si él lo tocaba?...miro uno de los posters en la habitación...y sin quererlo sus ojitos traviesos recorrían aquel cuerpo bien formado que poseía el dueño de Kaiba Corp y de su corazón...ahhhh (soltó un suspiro)...bueno no ganaba nada imaginándose cosas, lo sabría cuando llegue el momento..es decir si llega p...je je je....

-Iré por un refresco...

se acerco a la puerta, pero las voces algo subidas de tono (por no decir gritos XD) lo hicieron desistir de abrirla, seguían allí, es decir no tenia nada en contra de sus tíos, ni de ese señor...bueno su abuelo...pero no le gustaba que le llamara por el nombre de su papá, hacia que se sintiera triste,

-Pobre señor...seguro piensa que mi papa soy yo...todos dicen que nos parecemos...ojala que mi tía lo ayude ...

decidió abrir entonces su dispensa oculta, donde tenia algunos dulces y bebidas ...si su mama lo descubría seguro y no compraría mas de estas cosas je je....se decidió por unos caramelos de licor...claro después de saber que el licor de cerezas era tan bueno, y ya que no podía ir a la tienda a comprarse una botella, pues no estaba prohibido que comiera los caramelos con centro de licor ¿ne? je je je

El sonido del móvil lo hizo caer de la cama, ya que se había echado para leer un informe sobre la sexualidad adolescente en el mundo gay...se lo había bajado de internet, tenia que informarse de algún modo, y ya que no había nadie a quien contarle sus cosas (de hombres), no podía decírselo a su madre, así que lo mejor era averiguarlo por su cuenta, porque al tal Souh nunca le comentaría nada, y bueno a Seto...peor..no el descartado....

Con rapidez cogió el móvil, con el corazón latiéndole a mil por hora, su rostro encendido,

-Ho...hola....

no podía ocultar su nerviosismo , ni su felicidad...hasta sonreía como un tonto...

-Hola Seth...¿como estas?....

-Bien...y ust..¿tu?...

una sonrisa por parte de Kaiba, hasta la podía imaginar en su mentecita

-Algo ocupado...

algo de tristeza lo inundo, seguro lo estaba llamando para decirle que no podrían verse...

-Ah...pero es por el bien de tu empresa ...sabes hoy están de visita mi tía Serenity y Tristan, si, no se si los conocerás, son muy buenos, ah y también trajeron a mi abuelo...el susto que me pegue cuando el señor me abrazo llamándome por el nombre de mi padre...pero seguro el hombre ha sufrido mucho y...

El ceño de Seto se frunció, furia revelada en sus ojos azules...

-¿Que dijiste?...

-¿Eh?...que conocí a mi abuelo...y...

-¡Sal de allí ahora mismo!...

al adolescente se le erizaron los pelos al escucharlo hablándole así, nunca le había oído esa voz tan fría, autoritaria, llena de rabia o algo parecido...

-¿Que?...pero...

-Te recogeré en media hora...me esperas cerca del parque Domino...entendido...

iba a decirle algo mas, pero le corto la comunicación, ¿que habría pasado?..¿porque así de repente?..¿no le había dicho que estaba ocupado?...¿que raro?...miro su reloj...tenia que salir ya para llegar a tiempo...entro veloz al baño a arreglarse un poco, se cambio la ropa del colegio rápidamente, poniéndose lo primero que encontró, cogió sus llaves, se quedo pensando en si avisar a su mama, pero los gritos seguían así que solo le dejo una nota, y salió por la ventana, no quería encontrarse con ese señor...aunque le daba pena..pero mas le daba miedo...

La rabia lo inundaba, ese tipo estaba otra vez en la calle...pero como no lo encerraron para siempre, cogió su teléfono, llamo a unos de sus mejores abogados, pero este le dijo que la sentencia ya estaba cumplida, por mas que le reclamo que no lo hubiera hundido en la cárcel hasta el final de sus días, termino por aceptar que al final no hubo mas que maltrato, así que por ese crimen no le daban cadena perpetua a nadie, ya bastante con 20 años,

-Ese infeliz merece la eternidad en ese calabozo...

y lo que mas vueltas le daba en el cerebro eran las palabras de su cachorro,

...el susto que me pegue cuando el señor me abrazo llamándome por el nombre de mi padre...pero seguro el hombre ha sufrido mucho y...

-Que clase de locos dejarían que se acerque al niño...

y las imágenes de aquella vez regresaron a su mente....

_/flash back/_

-Seto...aquí no...podrían vernos...

las manos del mas alto se adentraron en el polo de mangas cortas de su cachorro mientras le devoraba los labios en un apasionado beso, lo había llevado en coche a su casa, se encontraron en el parque como solían hacerlo, el salía de su compañía y el cachorro de trabajar, y como no lo iba a ver en toda una semana, ya que salía de viaje de negocios, pues necesitaba algo que le aplacara la soledad de esos días, y no estaba satisfecho con solo unas horas de placer...

Se escucho el sonido de un cristal romperse, haciendo que el beso terminara de pronto, ambos chicos voltearon a ver que había pasado, un hombre rubio se encontraba de pie al lado del auto, al no conseguir romper el cristal de la ventanilla con la botella que traía en sus manos, furioso abrió la puerta y de un solo jalón se llevo al rubio, por un momento el CEO se quedo inmóvil, pero luego fue tras ellos, la puerta se le cerro en la nariz, la pateo todo lo que pudo, ya que aquellos gritos de dolor eran de su cachorro,

-Basta....no...detente....

-¡Tenias que salirme una mariquita! ¡Eh!....¡mierda de puto que eres!...¡esto te enseñara!....

Afuera el otro muchacho fue hacia la ventana, sus ojos se abrieron desmesuradamente al ver la escena horrible y cruel, aquel tipo golpeaba al rubio con un madero grueso, había sangre por todos lados, con todas sus fuerzas rompió el cristal, entrando en aquella casa, ese animal iba a matar al cachorro, que casi ya no emitía mas sonidos, lucho con el hombre que seguía absorto en sus golpes hacia el otro chico, y de unas fuertes patadas en el vientre y la cabeza consiguió tumbarlo lejos de ellos...de inmediato miro al cachorro que era un amasijo de carne y sangre...algo de alarma recorrió su figura, el rubio no se movía...pero haciendo uso de su frialdad innata cogió su móvil y llamo a la ambulancia y a la policía...

_/ end flash back/_

Sus dedos masajearon sus sienes, ese recuerdo, casi oculto en su ser, fue la primera vez que sintió miedo, acababa de cumplir la mayoría de edad, era un muchacho tonto y arrogante, pero no dudo un segundo en denunciar al tipo ese y verlo tras las rejas, no se inmuto con las lagrimas del cachorro cuando se lo dijo, ni le permitió volver a su antiguo hogar, compro el edificio, lo instalo en uno de los departamentos, le dijo que era para ellos, y su rubio le creyó... sonrió al recuerdo de sus ojos melados en la primera noche que pasaron juntos en aquel lugar, lejos de padres violentos, lejos de las miradas de reproche, lejos de todo...solo ellos....

-¿Y por que no pude retenerte?...

sus ojos vagaron un poco, mirando el parque a través de los cristales del auto, y para su sorpresa, el crío estaba exactamente en el mismo lugar que Joey solía ponerse cuando lo esperaba...sonrió...y acerco lentamente el coche...hasta que estuvo detrás del árbol que servia de apoyo al chico, que respiraba agitadamente mirando a todos los lugares, hasta en eso se parecían...

Miro el reloj en su muñeca, estaba en punto, que bien ...aunque se había pegado una carrera que seguro entraría en el equipo olímpico de atletismo...sus ojos cielo recorrieron el lugar...no...aun no había llegado...

-Ufff...que alivio....

se recostó en el árbol, recuperando el aliento, el sonido de un claxon lo hizo brincar...miro hacia atrás...un hermoso coche negro...estaba estacionado allí, y cuando miro al conductor, no pudo evitar sentir un calorcillo recorrerle la espina, allí estaba, sin dudarlo se acerco y el hombre le abrió la puerta, el entro algo avergonzado, y el auto se puso en marcha....

&&&&

-Ala que grande es...y eso que es un depa...

el rubio miraba el lugar, lo había traído a un departamento, en una zona algo alejada de su casa, pero este lugar era para la gente rica, así que no se sorprendía de que el edificio entero le perteneciera, lo que si estaba fuera de su imaginación era que algún día él iba estar en uno, con libertad recorrió todas las habitaciones, curioseando, al hombre de ojos azules no le importaba, así que siguió su exploración, hasta que llego al dormitorio, una inmensa cama hizo que el rubor lo inundara, salió de allí inmediatamente, encontrando al empresario frente a el, mirándolo con intensidad, sus piernas temblaron..

-Eh....¡guau tienes un billar!....

y se acerco a la mesa, mirándolo como si fuera a quebrarse si es que lo tocaba.. volvió a mirar al de pelo castaño...sonriéndole abiertamente

-Sabes...siempre me ha gustado este juego...lastima que no sepa...

-Puedo enseñarte si deseas...

esa voz lo convertía en gelatina instantáneamente....¡oh cielos!...rió nervioso...

-¿En serio?....¿podrías?....

Seto le sonrió como solía hacerlo, adorando ver esas mejillas teñidas de rojo, no habían conversado nada en el trayecto, sabia que el crío estaría confundido con su proceder, pero al parecer el estar aquí le había hecho olvidar los motivos, mejor, ahora solo disfrutaría de su compañía una vez mas, con movimientos elegantes y magistrales se quito el saco, los ojitos del crío mas abiertos que de costumbre, claro era la primera vez que lo veía solo en camisa, le dedico otra sonrisa, colocando la prenda en el sofá, sin dejar de mirarlo a los ojos extendió una mano...invitándolo...

OO....ahhhhhhhhhhh....es decir....que guapo se ve así......

Aun con el cuerpo temblándole acepto esa mano de dedos largos, a comparación con la suya...sintió a Kaiba encerrar su manita blanca y pequeña, un escalofrió le recorrió el cuerpo una vez mas...y su rostro de seguro estaba al borde del gentileza Seto lo atrajo hacia el...sus ojos azules penetrándole el alma...esa mirada...amaba esa mirada...

Seto sonrió complacido ante su tímido y dulce cachorro, sabia lo que le ocasionaba al adolescente cada vez que lo miraba a los ojos, y mas cuando lo tocaba, después del beso de ayer, lo supo, su pequeño rubio era virgen aun, igual que Joey, su primera vez la tuvo entre sus brazos, a pesar de que el rubio paraba diciendo que era un experto en el tema de mujeres y demás, pero a él nunca lo engaño,

Tomo suave esa barbilla ofrecida y bajo su rostro para saborear una vez mas esa boquita de miel...

Luego de terminar, lo soltó y fue por los tacos para poder empezar la lección, el crío aun no salía de su estupor, si esos besos iban a ser así pues...se derretiría por completo....

-Comencemos...

se giro para verlo, le sonreía mientras se disponía a darle una demostración...Seth sonrió también, tomando atención a su maestro ...

Por mas que quería concentrarse y pegarle bien a la pelotita, no podía, le temblaban las manos, es mas, le temblaba todo el cuerpo, y mas al sentir el otro cuerpo pegado a el, según él le estaba ayudando a hacerlo mejor, pero solo conseguía ponerlo mas nervioso, sentir sus manos en las suyas, su aliento en su cuello, OO....ahhhhhhhhhhhhhhhh...hasta pensaba que le faltaba el aire...trago saliva cuando unos labios atraparon su oreja...

-Concéntrate....

-¡No puedo!....

Seto sonrió, y le dio un beso en el cuello, agradándole el temblor que recorría su figura, lo tomo de la cintura y lo sentó en la mesa, quedando frente a frente, el crío al principio lo miro a los ojos sorprendido, para luego bajar la mirada, hasta podía oír los latidos de su corazón, se acerco con movimientos felinos, beso otra vez sus labios, adorando escuchar algunos gemiditos apagados, una de sus manos detrás de su cabeza, y la otra empezando a subir por su abdomen, levantándole el polo que llevaba....

Seth sentía su respiración agitada, su temperatura subir aun mas, su cuerpo peor que una gelatina, y sus ojos se abrieron al sentir que le tocaba el vientre, esos dedos largos escabulléndose dentro de su polo, no sabia que hacer, se sentía muy bien....pero....sus manos fueron hacia allí deteniendo el avance, Seto termino el beso, sus ojos se encontraron,

-Y..yo...yo...

-Shhh....tranquilo...

y sus labios fueron otra vez apresados, gimió dentro de la boca del CEO cuando esa mano lo acaricio por encima de la tela, hasta que sus dedos envolvieron sus tetillas, llevo una vez mas las manos para impedírselo, pero se quedo a medio camino, que bien se sentía...y el calor en cierta parte aumentaba demasiado...no...tenia que detener esto que se iba a dar cuenta...pero se sentía demasiado bien...

Kaiba disfrutaba sin medida, mientras distraía al pequeño con el beso devorador, lo acaricio, primero sobre la prenda y luego por debajo, sus labios se mudaron al cuello, besándolo, lamiéndolo, luego que ya no sentía ninguna resistencia en el crío, los dedos que masajeaban sus pezoncitos fueron reemplazados por sus labios y dientes, no pudo evitar sonreír ante el gemido de placer que se escapo del rubio, se veía totalmente deseable...totalmente suyo...su mano una vez mas avanzo mas abajo esta vez, encontrando el cierre de los jeans, bajándolo, el crío de inmediato se tenso, y trato de evitarlo,

-N..no...por favor...

-Shhh...relájate...

la vergüenza lo embargaba, ya era demasiado con todo lo que le había hecho sentir, quería que se detuviera...¿verdad?...un gemido abandono otra vez sus labios cuando dedos largos envolvieron su....ahhhhhhhhhhhhhhh....lo estaba tocando allí....

-n..n..no...

pero sus débiles protestas no fueron escuchadas, mientras otro beso apasionado le comía los labios...su cuerpo se estremecía a tal medida que ya no tenia ni siquiera noción de la realidad, solo sabia que Seto lo envolvía enteramente...regalándole estas sensaciones...

Seto continuo con sus administraciones, mientras observaba cada una de las expresiones que se dibujaban en ese rostro perfecto, sus ojitos dilatados, su boca entreabierta, gimiendo, sus mejillas afiebradas, el estremecimiento en su esbelto cuerpo, la vergüenza que le hacia querer resistirse al placer, el sudor que resbalaba por su frente mojando sus hebras doradas, sentir su piel suave, probar la miel de sus labios, contemplarlo mientras se acercaba a la cúspide, rememorando también como era que su cachorro se retorcía de placer entre sus brazos...Joey...

Y el orgasmo llego llevándose con el toda su energía, lo ultimo que sintió fue un beso en su frente y sus labios y esos fuertes brazos rodearlo...luego no hubo nada mas....

El CEO, llevo a su muchacho rubio en brazos hasta el sofá, sentándose, lo acomodo en su regazo, con delicadeza le acomodo los cabellos húmedos, tomo su saco y lo cubrió, una sonrisa complacida surcaba su apuesto rostro, y sus ojos se perdieron en algún punto frente a el...

Fin cap 5

Notas de autor: Holas a todos, bueno, aquí tienen el siguiente, je je je, algo de lime para endulzar el ambiente P jo jo jo. Espero que les haya gustado

Ya saben que esta historia es para Faby "Itzukiai", sin duda una de mis mejores amigas, sabes que te quiero muchísimo, que en este tiempo que nos conocemos hemos aprendido mucho la una de la otra y hemos llegado a fortalecer nuestra amistad a pesar de las distancias, te extrañooooooooooo ;; y espero que te guste como esta yendo la historia.

Saludos a todas mis amigas, en especial a Mikki y Chibineko, y también saludos a GochiGlayLover, una nueva amiguita (Red dice: mi dragoncito XD) , y saludos a todas las chicas del foro de Yugi Oh, me divierto mucho allí . Otro saludo especial a Haschariel y Haima Yagami, quienes con sus maravillosas historias hacen que me vuelvan las ganas de escribir . Y a los que me escribieron MUCHAS GRACIAS .

OK, ya no hablo mas, je, je...eso es todo por ahora, y ya saben si tienen sugerencias y comentarios, por favor escriban a la siguiente dirección: o también a kitteninuyahoo.es

Muchas Gracias a mis primeros reviews realmente me hacen muy feliz ver que si leen mi historia y les pido mil disculpas por no contestarles a cada una..les prometo que cuando actualice el proximo cap respondere a todas vale..espero me entiendan y que les siga gustando la historia...GRACIAS DE TODO CORAZON A:

**Forfirith-Green , Anya Shoryuky, Arashi WeiB KreuZ Yaoi, Akeru Fujimi, Itzukiai, Kaiba Shirou**

Sus palabras me alientan y me llenan de alegría ARIGATO ARIGATO

Gracias y hasta el próximo capitulo


End file.
